Silent Love
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: EXO Fanfic/Kristao/Fantao/Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal dia hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. DLDR/ BL/ Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main)**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang yang bernyawa, pasti mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Kata bahagia memang berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang tergantung dimana mereka meletakkan frase sederhana itu di setiap titik kisah perjalanan hidup mereka. Bagi Zitao sendiri, bahagia hanya cukup dengan satu kata. Bagi dirinya bahagia hanya perlu satu sentuhan kecil tapi bermakna.

_Kebebasan_

Dia menginginkan kebebasan. Dia sangat mendambakan waktu dimana dia merasa hidup dengan meninggalkan berbagai hal dan urusan yang selama ini mengurungnya. Merantainya dalam simpul mati yang mati-matian dia usahakan untuk segera terlepas dan hidup bebas tanpa belenggu. Awalnya Zitao mengira kebebasan adalah masa depannya. Masa depan impian dimana tidak ada seseorang bernama Wu Yifan di dalamnya.

Sosok yang dia anggap belenggunya selama ini.

Zitao benci mengakui jika dirinya selamanya akan terjebak dengan sosok semembosankan Yifan. Dia benci mengingat jika Yifan faktanya adalah orang yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama 2 tahun ini karena perjodohan paksa dari keluarga mereka berdua. Walau bagaimanapun status mereka sebenarnya, Zitao tidak mencintai Yifan. Dan tidak akan pernah. Karena dia sudah memiliki sosok pujaan hati lain yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada Yifan yang setiap hari kegiatannya hanya bisa melukis. Zitao bahkan menganggap pekerjaan Yifan itu rendahan mengingat dirinya sendiri sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan dengan menjadi sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan besar.

Ya seorang sekretaris sekaligus kekasih dari Direktur perusahaan.

Dia menutupi rapat-rapat hubungan tersebut dari keluarganya. Dia tidak peduli jika Yifan mengetahuinya atau tidak. Atau terakhir Zitao ingat memang Yifan sudah mengetahui hubungan gelap tersebut. Tapi toh nyatanya Yifan tidak pernah protes atapun berniat membocorkan hal tersebut ke keluarga mereka. Itu sudah cukup. Zitao bahkan sering heran kenapa Yifan bersedia bertahan dengan orang seperti dia? Orang yang bahkan dengan jelas berselingkuh di depan wajahnya sendiri?

Zitao penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau cepat masuk sayang, tunanganmu sudah menunggu." seorang pria berkulit putih susu dengan wajah minim ekspresi melirik ke arah pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Dia mendengus saat melihat sosok Yifan berdiri diam memperhatikanya dan Zitao.

"Aku tahu Hunnie~ biarkan saja dia." balas Zitao cuek. Dia masih asyik mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang kekasihnya. Mengabaikan tatapan sedih dan terluka yang dilayangkan Yifan kepadanya.

"Kau panda nakal eoh? Sudah masuk sana. Besok kita bertemu kembali, sayang." sebuah ciuman panjang nan menuntut tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Ennghhh... " lenguh Zitao saat kekasihnya memperdalam ciuman dengan tangan Zitao yang mulai merambat dan mengacak rambut platinanya.

Yifan masih terdiam mematung melihat pemandangan bergairah di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kenop pintu dan menolehkan wajah ke samping. Sakit melihat tunangannya berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hunnie~" ucap Zitao ceria saat mereka berdua melepaskan diri masing-masing. Setelah melihat sang kekasih berjalan pergi dan menjauh, dia melirik Yifan yang saat ini masih betah berdiri bagai patung di ambang pintu.

"Minggir." sinisnya dingin. Dengan cuek Zitao nyelonong masuk melewati Yifan. Tidak berniat untuk sejenak menoleh pada sang tunangan yang sekarang berekspresi sendu ketika mendengar Zitao dengan sengaja mengasarinya.

.

.

.

Yifan sudah mencoba bertahan dua tahun belakangan ini. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai hal untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik saat Zitao dengan terang-terangan menolak eksistensi dirinya di kehidupan miliknya yang sempurna. Dari awal Zitao memang tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Jangankan cinta, rasa sekedar menghargai saja Zitao tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Sebenci itukah Zitao dengan dirinya yang tidak sempurna ini? Seburuk apa dirinya hingga Zitao dengan tega memperlakukannya bagai seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna?

Yifan memang tidak menyesal dengan perjodohan mereka. Dia hanya menyesal kenapa dia mencintai sosok Zitao yang tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya? Sekali saja dia ingin sekali melihat cinta di mata Zitao. Cinta untuk dirinya bukan untuk kekasihnya yang kaya itu. Dia hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yifan"

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setiap orang memiliki banyak alasan tersendiri untuk meraih kebahagiaan mereka. Namun Yifan cukup memiliki satu alasan untuk mempertahankan kebahagiannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan satu alasan untuk bahagia.

_Zitao _

Dan satu alasan lagi untuk tetap membuatnya bertahan disamping Zitao selain cinta.

_Lukisan_

Bagi Yifan perpaduan Zitao dan lukisan adalah mahakarya. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin mengabadikan sosok Zitao dalam sebuah kanvas. Tapi hal itu belum terealisasikan hingga sekarang walau mereka tinggal bersama. Selain karena Zitao sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri juga Yifan lebih memilih mempedulikan lukisannya yang lain. Lukisan yang menurut orang lain indah dan mengagumkan tapi dipandang rendah sang tunangan.

Zitao bahkan sering berkomentar pedas tanpa mempedulikan perasaanya yang terluka seperti sekarang ini.

"Bisakah kau melakukan hal yang lain?" kata Zitao sinis tanpa repot-repot memanggil namanya. Dia tengah bersiap berangkat ke kantor ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Yifan yang sedang melukis di ruang keluarga.

"Kau lebih memilih sibuk melukis daripada membantu tunanganmu untuk bersiap?" dengusnya. Dia memutar matanya malas saat melihat Yifan berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"

Dengan santai Zitao berlalu dari hadapan Yifan.

"Oh aku lupa. Kau-kan bisu. Mana ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan orang bisu?" ucapnya tanpa perasaan.

Tubuh Yifan seperti di siram es saat perkataan itu terlontar bebas dari mulut Zitao.

Perih.

Dadanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil kasat mata. Zitao sudah sering menghinanya dan dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa. Ya benar dia cacat. Dia bisu. Jika bukan karena dia sadar diri akan kekurangannya itu, sudah dari dulu dia pasti akan bersikap tegas pada Zitao. Bukan bertindak seperti orang lemah seperti sekarang. Dia bahkan benci hal itu.

Yifan benci saat dia tidak berdaya untuk mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya berada disisinya. Dia benci pada ketidakmampuannya untuk bertindak keras dengan membiarkan Zitao selingkuh bersama orang lain.

"Orang bisu memang tidak berguna."

Dan dia sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri saat dengan mudahnya setetes air mata lolos melewati pipinya.

.

.

.

_Katakan pada Yifan benarkah dia semenyedihkan itu?_

.

.

.

_Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak melihat_

_Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak mendengar_

_Dan aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan_

_Percayalah_

_Karena dalam kebisuan aku hanya ingin melindungimu_

_Menjagamu seperti setiap goresan warna pada kanvas putih_

_Katakan padaku Zitao_

_Kenapa aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai?_

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : Welcome to the Fic dengan posisi nista yang tertukar. Sebenarnya ini request-an dari salah satu teman chatingan saya di BBM. Maaf ya dedek, jika fic ini tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Kakak akan usahain lanjutannya deh :3**

**Bagi kalian yang tidak suka dengan alur ataupun nasib(?) para karakternya kalian boleh protes tapi tanpa Bashing sana-sini. Well... Saya akui saya selalu kasian ama Tao yang sering menjadi obyek penderitaan. Jadi disini saya tukar dengan Yifan yang berada di posisi tersakiti. Hahaha :v hidup emansipasi uke! :v #apaan **

**Yang setuju dengan saya silahkan angkat jari(?) ... kita temenan. XD **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf saya banyak ngoceh disini. Author sedang galau soal cidera si Panda yg gak sembuh2 TwT**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main)**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat itu melaju di jalanan yang cukup lenggang. Pemandangan sebelumnya yang menyuguhkan trotoar ramai dengan bangunan-bangunan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran digantikan dengan pemandangan lain yang lebih menjanjikan mata. Dikanan kiri jalan terdapat Pohon-pohon berderet rapi dengan intensitas kendaraan yang semakin berkurang. Setelah beberapa lama melaju Mobil hitam itu kemudian berbelok ke jalanan yang cukup terjal dengan batu kerikil kecil yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan. Sekitar 15 menit setelahnya mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti dengan sosok Yifan keluar membawa berbagai alat lengkap untuk melukis.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke arah tanjakan bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu indah ketika dia sampai di atas bukit, tempat yang ditujunya. Dengan cekatan Yifan mempersiapkan segala alat yang dibutuhkan lalu memposisikan diri kesudut yang pas untuk mendapatkan hasil lukisan yang mengagumkan nanti.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius saat tangan kanannya dengan telaten menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas putihnya. Sinar hangat dan sorot mata yang begitu hidup sudah jelas menunjukkam bahwa dia sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu.

Melukis sama halnya dengan cerminan hidupnya.

Dia menyalurkan segala rasa dan pemikiran yang terkunci ke dalam sebuah lukisan. Bagi Yifan melukis adalah curahan hati. Nada dari setiap untaian kata yang selama ini menjadi pengharapan karena Yifan tidak bisa menyuarakannya.

**Drrtt Drrtt **

Ponsel yang ada di saku mantelnya bergetar.

Pesan masuk

_**-Hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang? Tidak mampir ke Galery? Ada beberapa orang yang datang dan tertarik dengan karyamu, Hyung.-**_

Senyum tipis terbentuk saat dirinya selesai membaca pesan dari asistennya, Park Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan benda pipih itu ke saku mantel sebelum bergetar kembali tanda pesan masuk.

_**-Balas pesanku, Hyung. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena setelah ini aku ada jadwal kelas dengan Professor Jung.-**_

Yifan menghela nafas kemudian tangannya dengan lincah membalas pesan itu.

_**-Lakukan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ke Galery hari ini. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit.-**_

Setelah memastikan pesannnya sudah terkirim, Yifan segera membereskan semua alat lukisnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dia hampir terlambat.

.

.

.

"Zitao? Sedang apa disini?" sebuah suara terdengar. Matanya memicing curiga saat melihat Zitao dan kekasihnya Sehun terlihat mesra di tempat seperti ini. Tempat elit dengan berbagai hidangan lezat berkualitas tinggi. Restoran mewah.

"Ahh... Yixing-ge. A-aku sedang makan siang." jawab Zitao sedikit gugup. Dia memberi jarak dengan Sehun kemudian menatap kakak kandungnya dengan senyum. Yixing semakin menyipitkan matanya melihat gerak-gerik Zitao yang ganjil. Apalagi dengan sosok Sehun yang dia tahu sebagai direktur tempat adiknya bekerja saat ini tengah duduk santai bersama dengannya. Sejak kapan seorang Direktur perusahaan istirahat siang keluar makan bersama sektetarisnya dan terlihat begitu mesra?

"Makan siang? Hanya berdua?" pancing Yixing. Katakan dia sedikit curiga dengan keberadaan mereka. Dia yang awalnya berada di restoran mewah ini untuk menemui teman baiknya tidak segaja bertemu dengan adiknya sedang berduaan bersama orang lain. Dan orang itu bukanlah Yifan, tunangan adiknya.

"Nee gege. Kami kebetulan bertemu tadi dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama." Zitao melirik Sehun. Meminta bantuan.

"Ya." respon Sehun singkat. Dia hanya memandang datar saat terang-terangan Yixing melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arahnya.

"Baiklah... Terserah kau saja. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang ke rumah sakit? Apa kau bertengkar dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Yixing kalem. Tapi entah kenapa tersirat nada menyindir menurut pendengaran Zitao. Tangannya terkepal erat di bawah meja.

'Apa dia mengadu ke keluargaku? Cih.' batinnya geram.

"Belakangan ini aku sibuk, gege. Jadi tidak sempat datang. Aku dan Yifan-ge baik-baik saja kok." Senyum Zitao terkembang manis. Matanya sempat menangkap sekilas ekspresi wajah Sehun yang mengeras sebelum kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku pamit Zitao. Jangan sering-sering keluar dengan orang asing. Nanti banyak yang salah paham." kata Yixing. Setelah melempar senyum kecil ke adiknya dan lirikan kecil ke arah Sehun, diapun berlalu.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Zitao dalam keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja, huh?" dengus Sehun dengan seringaian kecil. Matanya seolah mengejek sang kekasih yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya merenggut tidak suka.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" cibirnya. Dia mendekap ke dua tangannya di dada. Bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Kenapa harus cemburu dengan orang bisu sepertinya? Kau milikku." bisiknya lembut di telinga Zitao. Dia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya posesif. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan berbagai pandangan dari berbagai arah yang saat ini ditujukan ke mereka. Untuk apa dia mempedulikan orang lain jika yang paling dia inginkan sekarang duduk di sampingnya? Asalkan ada Zitao di sekitarnya Sehun merasa itu sudah cukup.

Zitao mengulum senyum lalu tanpa sungkan memberikan ciuman manis di bibir kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam erat saat Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga semakin intens. Mengabaikan banyak orang yang saling berbisik di sekitar mereka berdua.

'Dengan begini kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari genggamanku, Zitao.' batin Sehun bengis.

Dia menyeringai seram di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Zitao.

.

.

.

Yifan dengan langkah terburu-buru melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit. Nafasnya terlihat memburu dengan tetesan keringat menggantung di dahi melewati pelipisnya. Langkahnya mulai memelan saat mendekati sebuah pintu yang menjadi tujuannya datang. Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya dia mulai membuka handel pintu ruangan tersebut dan disambut senyum lembut orang di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang, Yifan." sapanya dengan nada lembut. Yifan terpaku untuk beberapa detik lalu setelahnya melangkah mendekati sosok lemah yang saat ini terbaring di ranjangnya.

Sebuah senyum tulus tertoreh dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Umma harap semuanya berjalan lancar mengingat kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan jarang mengunjungi umma." candanya. Wanita berumur 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi anaknya lembut.

**Maaf **

Gerakan bibir yang bisa dibaca dari bibir Yifan tersebut membuat wanita itu mengulum senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zitao? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya lembut. Sorot matanya yang begitu penuh kasih membuat Yifan tak urung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam tangan ibunya erat. Yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Yifan." bisik ibunya pelan. Yifan menggigit bibirnya pelan dan tubuhnya bergerak pelan untuk memeluk ibunya. Matanya mulai memanas saat dirasa ibunya mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang. Rasanya hangat seperti waktu dia kecil dulu.

Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka berdua dulu hidup tenang dan bahagia.

"Kau boleh menyerah kapanpun kau mau. Kau bisa berhenti, Yifan." lanjutnya. Matanya menyorot sendu saat dirasa Yifan menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya. Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya merasakan Yifan semakin memeluknya erat. Dia tahu seberapa banyakpun dia membujuk Yifan untuk berhenti, Yifan tidak akan mendengarkan. Dia mengerti seberapa jauh Yifan begitu mencintai Zitao.

Tapi tidak seharusnya seperti ini kan? Tidak dengan membuat Yifan menderita. Walaupun Yifan tidak pernah bercerita sekalipun sebagai seorang Ibu tentu dia sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan anaknya. Sorot matanya yang terkadang sendu dengan senyum yang sering dipaksakan sudah menjadi alasan kenapa dia begitu terluka melihat Yifan yang berbeda jauh dari yang dulu. Yifan_nya_ mulai berubah sejak mengenal Zitao atau lebih tepatnya setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Maafkan Umma, Yifan."

_Hening_

"Maafkan umma membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Ohh... Kau ingat pulang juga ternyata. Padahal lebih baik jika kau tidak pulang saja sekalian." sinis Zitao ketika membuka pintu mendapati Yifan berdiri dengan pakaian basah. Diluar memang sedang hujan cukup lebat dan sepertinya dia tidak membawa payung atau pelindung lain saat memasuki gedung apartemennya. Sedangkan untuk Mobil Yifan sudah terparkir di basement yang letaknya cukup jauh dari apartement.

Zitao langsung meninggalkan Yifan setelah membuka pintu. Dia berdiri dengan bersedekap melihat Yifan membuka sepatunya yang basah. Tatapannya menajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada keluargaku?" tuntutnya. Dia mulai jengah saat Yifan tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Apa kau puas hah? Apa kau senang telah menghancurkan seluruh hidupku?" geramnya. Yifan mendongak menatapnya. Dia mulai berdiri setelah meletakkan sepatunya dan berjalan mendekati Zitao. Sosok yang saat ini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seharusnya Zitao menolak tegas perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan keluarganya dulu. Daripada dia terjebak dengan Yifan yang bahkan melihat wajahnya saja membuat Zitao langsung emosi. Apalagi dengan segala perhatian dari Yifan yang selalu mengganggunya. Dia bisu tapi kenapa selalu merepotkan Zitao dengan segala perilakunya?

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu, brengsek. Gara-gara ulahmu ini Baba menelepon dan menyalahkan aku karena tidak datang ke rumah sakit."

Yifan yang mendengarnya terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu apapun mengenai kunjungan Zitao ke rumah sakit. Tidak pernah.

"Asal tahu saja, aku tidak sudi terus-terusan menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit. Apalagi hanya seorang wanita berpenyakitan."

**Plakk**

Ini Refleks sungguh!

Nafas Yifan memburu setelah dirinya menampar pipi Zitao keras. Matanya menyorot tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat. Dia begitu emosi mendengar Zitao seolah merendahkan ibunya. Zitao boleh menghina-nya sesuka hati tapi tidak dengan ibu kandungnya. Wanita yang selama ini membesarkan Yifan seorang diri tanpa figur suami disampingnya.

Pipi Zitao terasa panas dan memerah. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan mundur ke belakang.

"KAU BERANI MENAMPARKU?" Teriaknya. Matanya membelalak dengan tangan yang mulai memegangi bekas tamparan Yifan, perih.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

itulah kalimat terakhir yang Yifan dengar sebelum Zitao berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

**Brakk**

Meninggalkan Yifan dengan sorot mata nanar menatap telapak tangannya. Biasanya semarah apapun dia pada Zitao, dia tidak pernah berfikiran untuk menyakiti tunangannya itu. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Yifan...

Menamparnya?

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Hubungan Yifan dan Zitao lebih memburuk dibandingkan sebelumnya. Zitao bahkan jarang pulang ke apartement mereka yang Yifan tahu tunangannya itu pasti menginap di tempat kekasih gelapnya. Sudah berbagai hal dia lakukan untuk membuat hubungan mereka sedikit lebih membaik dengan sering mengirim pesan permintaan maaf, datang ke kantor tempat Zitao bekerja tapi tunangannya itu tidak pernah sedikitpun meresponnya. Yifan tahu jika dirinya bukanlah pihak yang sepenuhnya salah karena memang Zitao-lah yang sedikit kelewatan. Tapi di dalam hatinya Yifan yakin, Zitao tidak bermaksud demikian karena waktu itu dia tengah emosi dan marah hingga tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal yang keji.

Yifan memang sering menganggap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dia berfikir dengan dia mencoba bertahan untuk mempertahankan Zitao di sampingnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. tapi sebanyak apapun dia mengabaikan segala goresan yang menyanyat hati seolah itu bukanlah hal yang seberapa, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa lelah. Yifan ingin Zitao sekali saja peduli padanya, atau jika tidak dia ingin Zitao memaafkannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya walau itu diluar kendalinya sekalipun. Semenjak kejadian itu dia bahkan jarang pergi melukis di luar dan jarang datang ke gallery-nya hanya untuk diam dirumah menunggu Zitao pulang.

Memohon permintaan maaf.

Tapi apakah semua pengorbanannya itu sepadan? Apakah semua hal yang sukarela dia lakukan selama ini sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan Zitao untuknya?

Zitao semakin membencinya.

Zitao sudah menyakitinya. Dan semakin hari semakin dalam dengan penolakan kasarmya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." ucap Zitao dingin saat Yifan menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia lelah setelah pulang dari kantornya dan ingin segera beristirahat di kamar tanpa ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Tidakkah Yifan mengerti?

"LEPASKAN!" teriaknya emosi. Dia menarik tangannya kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat tahu Yifan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk mendorong Yifan ketika tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku melihat wajah tunangannya.

Mata Yifan memerah.

Dan setetes aliran bening turun melewati pipinya.

Orang yang bahkan Zitao tahu tidak pernah menunjukkan air mata di hadapannya selama 2 tahun ini mereka tinggal bersama, saat ini tengah menangis?

Yifan... menangis?

Tubuh Zitao membeku. Dengan perasaan ganjil yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan di dada.

.

.

.

_Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?_

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : ini kurang! Saya tahu pemirsah. Ini baru awalan dan jujur saja saya mulai merasa lelah(?) jangan tanya kenapa? Huwaaaaa X.X walaupun awalnya saya bersemangat sekali untuk menistai Yifan tapi... Huhuhuhu :'(**

**Sudahlah... Saya akan usahakan yang terbaik! Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah merespon baik fic gaje ini. Adanya kalian adalah semangatku... XDD **

**Btw, saya merasa tertohok dengan salah satu reviewer yang masuk. Jika memang anda tidak suka dengan fic saya tidak perlu membashing chara untuk Zitao bahkan Xiumin jg! Ya tuhan apa anda buta huruf dan tidak bisa membaca warning yang ada di atas? Anda boleh menghina apapun atau siapapun asal jangan Zitao! Silahkan PM saya jika anda tidak terima. Jangan jadi orang pengecut.**

**Maafkan saya jika curhatan diatas mengganggu kalian (abaikan saja). well kalau gitu Sampai jumpa lagi~**

**Always Taoris! and Wo ai ni Huang Zitao :***

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertama kali Zitao bertatap muka dengan Yifan dia tahu jika nantinya dia akan sulit untuk membuka mata hatinya untuk Pria jangkung berambut pirang itu. Dia memang sedari awal tidak berencana untuk memilih Yifan memasuki sisa ruang kosong di hidupnya. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka sudah menjelaskan hal tersebut. Bagi Zitao sendiri seharusnya hidup tanpa eksistensi Yifan adalah hal yang paling dia impikan. Semua hal yang ada di sosok Yifan tidak bisa jika disandingkan dengannya.

Sama sekali tidak selaras. Mereka berbeda dan seharusnya Yifan mengerti juga kan?

Jadi jangan salahkan Zitao jika dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencoba. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengusahakan segala sesuatu yang dia tahu pasti tidak akan menghasilkan hal yang sesuai harapan. Seperti halnya dia tidak perlu repot untuk mencari tahu seperti apa sosok Yifan yang sebenarnya. Hal apa yang dia sukai atau hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Yifan. Katakan memang dia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai tunangannya walaupun mereka sudah hidup bersama selama 2 tahun.

_Tapi seharusnya dia tahu ini_

Yifan sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Zitao. Sedikitpun pria pirang itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi gelap seperti marah, kecewa ataupun sedih di hadapannya.

_Benarkah?_

Atau Zitao lah yang selama ini tidak berniat untuk peduli?

Melihat mata itu... Kenapa dia baru tahu jika Yifan memiliki pandangan mata seperti itu? Kenapa dia baru menyadari Yifan memiliki ekspresi wajah seperti itu?

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup ke dua matanya. Merasakan sebuah perasaan lain mulai merambat di dasar hatinya.

Ada yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Lepaskan aku." ujarnya lirih. Setelah dirasa pelukan mereka sudah terlepas, Zitao membuka matanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Yifan.

Dia hanya takut

"Ya tuhan... Ada apa denganku?" Zitao bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya dan matanya mulai terpejam kembali. Ingatannya berputar peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yifan... Benar-benar menangis? Untuk siapa?

Tubuh Zitao merosot jatuh dan tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Perasaan asing lagi-lagi datang menyelusup di sela hatinya.

Apakah untuk dirinya?

_Air mata itu ..._

.

.

.

Oh Sehun hanyalah Pria dingin dengan segala kelebihan dan bakat. Tampan, kaya, mapan dan digilai semua wanita. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sesempurna itu. Dia hanya manusia biasa rapuh yang menginginkan banyak cinta di kehidupan monotonnya. Dia hanya anak manusia seperti orang lain pada umumnya yang mendambakan secuil kebahagiaan. Bukan berarti dia sempurna dan mendapatkan semua hal yang dia inginkan dalam hidup. Tidak semudah itu.

Datangnya seorang Huang Zitao dalam kehidupan gelapnya mendatangkan sebuah pengharapan baginya. Dia memilih Zitao karena dia tahu Zitaolah sumber kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia cari. Cinta yang selama ini dia dambakan.

Dia ingin memiliki Zitao

Walaupun sosok itu sudah dimiliki orang lain sekalipun, dia tetap menginginkan Zitao. Hanya Huang Zitao.

Dia tidak peduli meskipun terang-terangan sosok itu menjadikannya selingkuhan. Tidak masalah untuknya asalkan Zitao tetap berada di sampingnya dan selalu memprioritaskan dirinya dibandingkan tunangannya itu. Jujur saja kalau bukan karena Zitao, dia sudah dari dulu berniat menyingkirkan Yifan. Menjauhkannya dari sang kekasih hati.

Kebenciannya semakin menumpuk

Untuk apa Zitao mempertahankan Yifan sebagai tunangannya? Bukankah dia bilang tidak mencintai pria bisu itu? Tapi kenapa masih saja Zitao seolah berniat melindungi Yifan dari genggaman tangan-tangan kecemburuannya?

Dia tahu.

_Keluarga_

Zitao menjadikan alasan ketentraman keluarganyalah yang mencegah Sehun untuk menyentuh Yifan. Menghancurkannya.

Tapi benarkah seperti itu?

Apa tanpa diketahui dirinya diam-diam Zitao menyimpan perasaan pada tunangannya?

"Brengsek!" Sehun memukul dinding kamarnya dengan kuat. Menyebabkan retakan-retakan kecil di sekelilingnya. Tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang terluka dia menghampiri bingkai foto di sebelah kasur King Size-nya dan mengusap foto di dalamnya.

Potret sosok Zitao yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan background pesisir pantai sore hari.

"Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya, baby. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku."

Sehun tidak peduli jika dia terobsesi dengan Zitao. Cinta atau obsesi sekalipun, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Tangannya mengepal erat mengingat Zitao saat ini masih tinggal berdua bersama dengan tunangannya.

**Tok tok**

"Hyung? Boleh aku masuk?" sebuah suara terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Hmm... Ada apa Baekhyun-ah." jawabnya datar. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda manis. Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di Sofa yang ada disana. Wajahnya tampak murung.

"Masalah Chanyeol lagi?" lanjut Sehun. Dia beranjak mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat sosok sang adik. Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu.

"Dia membatalkan lagi kencan kita, Hyung." balas Baekhyun lirih. Dia mulai menggigiti bibirnya pelan saat sebuah elusan lembut terasa di kepalanya. Dia ingin menangis sungguh. Tapi dia tidak mau dianggap cengeng oleh Hyung kesayangannya ini cuma karena masalah yang dicap sepele.

"Hyung sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu. Tinggalkan dia, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu mempertahankan orang yang tidak pernah menghargai perasaanmu." ujar Sehun dingin. Hatinya perih melihat sang adik yang sering kali memaksa bertahan untuk orang yang bahkan balas memcintainya atau tidak.

"Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol, hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." Sehun menghela nafas kemudian tangannya bergerak memeluk pemuda yang terlihat rapuh di depannya tersebut. Dia begitu marah dengan orang yang dengan berani menyakiti adik kesayangannya. Tak tahukah dia berurusan dengan siapa?

'kau akan membayar ini, Park Chanyeol.' batin Sehun penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa dua hari ini tidak datang ke Gallery, huh?" sambut Chanyeol ketika melihat Yifan memasuki ruangan khusus miliknya di Gallery. Langkahnya mengikuti Yifan masuk dan melihat Hyung kesayangannya itu duduk diam di sofa.

"Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Yifan.

_**-Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol.-**_

Begitulah yang tertulis di note kecil yang selalu di bawa Yifan kemanapun dia pergi. Note itulah yang dia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sungguh? Kau terlihat berantakan hyung. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chayeol lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihat Yifan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Senyum yang dipaksakan.

_**-Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.- **_

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan setelahnya. Tatapan matanya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berbagai lukisan baik yang masih setengah jadi ataupun yang sudah jadi (belum dipajang di gallery) berada di setiap sudut ruangan. Sebagian lagi ada yang tergantung di dinding. Berbagai alat keperluan untuk melukis berada di sudut ruangan yang lain. Ruangan ini terlihat cukup rapi untuk bisa disebut tempat seorang seniman sering menghabiskan waktunya. Yah… Walaupun Chanyeol sudah tahu Yifan bahkan jarang berada di sini. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk mencari inspirasi.

_Yifan pelukis yang bebas._

Dan Chanyeol begitu mengagumi karya-karyanya dan menghormatinya layaknya seorang kakak. Apapun yang diajarkan Yifan sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menurutinya selagi itu untuk kebaikan masa depannya.

Yifan sering bilang, Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang berbakat. Berkat dukungan dan motivasi dari Hyung-nya itu dia bertekat kelak menjadi seniman yang sukses seperti Yifan. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan sosok sang kakak dan berusaha untuk membuatnya bangga nanti.

Tidak heran Chanyeol jarang sekali bermain-main di luar jam kuliahnya ataupun di saat senggang. Dia lebih memilih fokus membantu Yifan sebagai asisten dan belajar hal baru tentang dunia seni lukis.

Suatu saat nanti dia ingin sekali menjadi seperti Yifan.

"Hyung… Bagaimana keadaan Wu-ahjumma? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

_**\- Dia baik-baik saja. Kemarin dia menanyakanmu, Chanyeol.-**_

Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihat tulisan Yifan.

"Sungguh? Aku sibuk di kampus akhir-akhir ini. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk datang menjenguk jika ada waktu luang." jawabnya sumringah. Matanya yang berbinar senang membuat Yifan tersenyum tipis.

_**\- Terima kasih.-**_

"Jangan seperti itu, hyung. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti eomma kandungku sendiri."

Bukankah dia pemuda yang baik? Yifan bersyukur mengenal sosok Chanyeol di hidupnya.

"Oh ya, hyung. Kau mendapatkan pesanan lagi. Tapi pelanggan yang satu ini benar-benar cerewet, hyung. Aku jengkel sekali meladeninya." Chanyeol mulai mengoceh dan sesekali menggerutu. Tangannya meletakkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke atas meja.

Yifan menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya untuk sejenak dia harus melupakan masalah yang menimpanya dengan Zitao. Dia butuh sedikit konsentrasi dengan semua tuntutan pekerjaan yang saat ini digelutinya.

.

.

.

Zitao membuka pintu apatemennya dan mendapati keadaan di dalamnya yang begitu sunyi. Dia mengernyit heran karena biasanya saat dia pulang kantor seperti ini dia mendengar suara tivi yang dinyalakan ataupun suara lagu yang di putar Yifan karena Pria itu biasanya membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik.

Apa Zitao pulang terlalu cepat? Dia bahkan tadi menolak ajakan kencan Sehun dan beralasan sudah terlalu sore dan tubuhnya sudah lelah dan ingin tidur. Bukan berarti dia merindukan rumah, dia hanya merasa sudah cukup berhari-hari kemarin dia menginap di tempat Sehun dan dia tidak mau membuat seluruh keluarganya curiga dengan tidak adanya dia di apartemen. Walau dia tahu mereka jarang berkunjung sekalipun.

Melepas sepatu kerjanya dia melangkah menyusuri ruang apartemennya dengan lesu. Raut wajahnya pucat dan matanya terlihat sayu. Sebenarnya dia hari ini ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena dia merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat. Dia sudah berencana mengesampingkan suasana canggung dan kaku yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yifan saat bertemu ketika dirinya pulang tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun.

Tidak biasanya Yifan seperti ini.

"Apa dia tidak pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Setelah dia membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat dia beranjak ke arah dapur apartement. Ekspresi nya terlihat bingung saat melihat ada makanan tersaji. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mendapati Nasi goreng kimchi, sandwich daging serta teh herbal hangat berada di atas meja makan.

Yifan memasak ini semua? Dia bahkan baru tahu jika tunangannya itu bisa memasak. Walau makanan ini terlihat biasa sekalipun tapi Zitao tahu kesungguhan akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Yifan karena pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun sampai melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia sadar Yifan memang sering menberinya perhatian, mencukupi kebutuhannya dan berusaha untuk dekat dengannya tapi tidak sekalipun bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Apa dia berniat minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari?

_Tapi kenapa?_

Bukankah Yifan tidak berada dalam posisi untuk disalahkan?

"Hangat." lirih Zitao saat menyentuh cangkir tehnya. Dia tahu jika semua hidangan ini baru tersaji sesaat sebelum dia pulang.

"Dia bersusah payah membuatkan makanan ini untukku tapi dia bahkan tidak menunggu dan langsung pergi?"

Zitao menarik kursi dan duduk. Dia mulai meneliti makanan yang ada di depannya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap note kecil yang terselip. Tangannya bergerak mengambil note itu dan membukanya.

**Maaf**

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Zitao gemetar pelan. Wajahnya terangkat ke atas guna melihat langit-langit dapur apartemennya. Mencegah air mata mengalir turun saat dia tahu matanya memanas saat membaca note tersebut.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Yifan yang meminta maaf?

Bukankah seharusnya... Dia?

Zitao meremas note kecil ditangannya kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Perasaannya kembali campur aduk dengan gemuruh aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia yang dari dulu berencana untuk lepas dari belenggu ini tapi kenapa sepertinya dia sekarang enggan untuk melepaskan?

"Maaf... " bisiknya pelan.

Dia menunduk dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

_Aku tidak bisa untuk sekedar menyadarimu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Note : kurang panjang? Saya sudah usahakan tapi ternyata memang gaya penulisan saya seperti ini... T_T btw saya ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin lagu ichiban no takara by Karuta yang saya puter berkali-kali. Heran kenapa lagu itu bisa menaikkan mood mellow saya. -_- hahaha**

**Dan lagi ada yg tanya fic ini terinspirasi dari film china berjudul sama? Jujur saya bahkan tidak tahu ada film itu. Saya lebih condong mengikuti barat, jepang dan sedikit korea china. Jadi maaf ya... Sepertinya alur akan berbeda XD**

**Sankyuu buat kalian semua yg bersedia ngreview, ngefav or ngefollow fic ababil ini. Maaf tidak bisa bales atu2.. Tau sendirilah saya seperti apa :3 **

**Give me your feedback untuk chap ini nee ...**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~**

**At last Wo ai ni Huang Zitao :***

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao mengerjapkan kelopak matanya perlahan saat dirasakannya sebuah beban kecil berada di atas dahinya. Dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi kemudian mengernyitkan dahi merasakan ngilu dan kaku di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Matanya terbuka perlahan dan menyadari saat ini dia berada di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Dia sangat hafal tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan dekorasi kamar pribadinya?

Dengan masih terbaring lemas di ranjang, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu di dahinya yang dari awal tanpa disadari telah mengganggu pergerakan kepalanya.

Handuk basah?

Matanya menatap bingung. Sejak kapan ada handuk basah di dahinya? Seingat Zitao terakhir kali dia berada di ruang makan apartementnya dan setelah itu...

**Cklek**

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya mendapati Yifan berdiri kaku dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Langkahnya perlahan mendekat ke arah Zitao yang masih terbaring lemas. Dengan perlahan Yifan meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

"Kenapa kau berada di kamarku?" tanya Zitao serak. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kepala ranjang dengan bantuan Yifan. Matanya masih mengamati gerak-gerik Yifan yang saat ini sedang menempekan punggung tangannya di dahinya.

Zitao mengernyit aneh, apa yang Yifan lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memperlakukan Zitao seperti orang sakit?

'Tunggu. Apa aku demam? Tubuhku terasa hangat.' batinnya bingung sendiri. Dia menurut saja saat Yifan mulai menyuapi sesendok bubur hangat ke arahnya.

Zitao baru menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar sakit ketika merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tangannya gemetar. Ditambah rasa bubur yang menjadi hambar di lidahnya. Atau sejak awal memang Yifan sengaja membuatnya hambar?

Zitao tidak tahu.

Sungguh dia ingin muntah sekarang. Tapi Keinginan tersebut dia tahan mati-matian ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap dua plester kecil melekat di salah satu jari tunangannya.

Yifan berkorban untuk membuatkannya bubur. Tidak mungkin Zitao tega memuntahkannya hanya karena rasa bubur yang membuat perutnya mual. Dia tidak sejahat itu.

_Benarkah?_

"Aku sudah kenyang. Sudahlah... Aku ingin minum obat saja." tolaknya. Zitao merutuki ucapannya sendiri yang tanpa sadar terdengar ketus tersebut. Dan semakin merasa bersalah melihat kilatan luka di kedua bola mata Yifan. Tidakkah dia seperti orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih? Tapi ini tindakan yang lebih baik daripada dia nanti muntah dan terlihat tidak menghargai usaha tunangannya.

Zitao mengangguk tanpa sadar lalu setelahnya melebarkan mata terkejut. Sejak kapan dia begitu peduli dengan perasaan Yifan? Tidak mungkin jika dia mulai memikirkan keadaan Yifan kan?

Ini mulai terdengar konyol.

Lamunannya buyar setelah matanya kembali mengikuti gerakan Yifan yang dengan telaten membereskan semua peralatan makan dan obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Zitao ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi takut jika nanti yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sungguh bukannya dia melunak dan mulai menerima kenyataan soal hubungan mereka, hanya saja dia sekarang ingin berusaha bersikap sedikit tahu diri dengan mengurangi keburukannya karena Yifan telah bersedia merawat dan menjaganya. Lagipula Zitao juga masih merasa bersalah dengan perselisihan di antara mereka berdua yang terjadi terakhir kali kemarin.

"Terima kasih." lirinya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan.

Yifan yang hendak membuka pintu kamar Zitao langsung membeku. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada nampan yang dibawanya kemudian berbalik.

Deg

Zitao merasakan debaran halus di dadanya. Dia lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan asing itu datang merambat tanpa bisa dicegah. Perasaan hangat yang terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan disaat bersamaan. Tapi Zitao entah kenapa menyukai perasaan tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak debaran menyenangkan itu saat matanya menangkap Yifan tengah tersenyum lembut nan tulus ke arahnya?

Perasaan hangat itu sungguh Zitao ingin merasakannya lagi.

Lebih dan lebih. Dia ingin lebih dalam untuk menikmatinya. Mencicipinya.

Perasaan itu pula yang dengan bebas membimbingnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat ujung bibirnya ikut melengkung naik.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya kebersamaan mereka berdua selama dua tahun ...

Zitao balas tersenyum manis.

Satu senyuman tulus tanpa halangan.

Dan itu akan menjadi salah satu favorite Yifan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

"Ahh Chanyeol... Kenapa baru datang?" Chanyeol tersenyum kaku di ambang pintu salah satu ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit. Dia terkejut sekaligus terharu saat sang empu penghuni ruangan ternyata menunggu kehadirannya sejak kunjungan terakhir 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia juga merasa bersalah tentu saja.

"Maaf bibi, aku baru datang menjenguk." dia menutup pintu dan masuk. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan bunga dan keranjang buah.

"Pasti sibuk di kampus ya? Tidak apa-apa, melihatmu saja bibi sudah sangat senang." wanita paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum keibuan ke arah Chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tertegun kemudian balas tersenyum lebar. Dia meletakkan keranjang buah di meja lalu menghampiri vas bunga di sudut jendela. Dengan cekatan dia mengganti bunga yang sudah agak layu itu dengan bunga baru yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tidak perlu repot membawakan sesuatu jika berkunjung, nak. Bibi sudah menganggapmu seperti putra bibi sendiri." ucap nyonya Wu tulus. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok, bibi tenang saja. Oh ya... Ngmong-ngomong bunga ini dari siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di sini sebelumnya." tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Benar, selama ini dia sering datang menjenguk tapi jujur saja dia belum pernah melihat jenis bunga yang baru digantikannya barusan.

"Kau menyadarinya ya, Chanyeol? Bunga itu dari seorang pemuda yang datang menjenguk bibi beberapa hari yang lalu." jawabnya diiringi senyum tipis.

"Pemuda? Siapa?"

"Katanya dia kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajaknya kemari? Menurut bibi, Dia pemuda yang baik dan manis."

Chanyeol membeku. Baekhyun datang? Sejak kapan dia tahu kalau Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke sini?

"Ahh nee." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Bingung ingin merespon seperti apa.

"Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu ya? Dia terus saja bercerita tentang dirimu, Chanyeol-ah. Kau begitu beruntung menjadi kekasihnya." Nyonya Wu tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya dia datang ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanku." bisik Chanyeol keberatan. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti batas privasinya kan? Dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Apalagi orang itu tidak pernah meminta ijin sekalipun. Chanyeol merasa dia tidak dihargai sama sekali.

**Cklek**

"Selamat siang~" suara yang terdengar riang itu mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun..." desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kenapa kekasihnya itu datang lagi? Dia tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan? Chanyeol curiga sungguh.

"Chan-chanyeol..." balasnya terkejut. Dia tidak menduga Chanyeol berada di sini sekarang. Setahu Baekhyun jam segini biasanya dia berada di Galery tempatnya kerja sampingan.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia takut Chanyeol marah karena tanpa ijin melanggar privasinya. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kecewa lalu meninggalkannya akibat perbuatan nekatnya ini? Dia tidak mau.

"Pergi." desis Chanyeol. Nyonya Wu dan Baekhyun melebarkan mata terkejut. Apalagi dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini berekspresi terluka karena penolakan Chanyeol. Matanya tanpa sadar berembun dengan tangan menggenggam erat bunga yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Baekhyun sakit hati.

"Apa kau tuli Byun Baekhyun?" lanjutnya emosi.

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia menjatuhkan bunga di ambang pintu dan setelahnya berlari menjauh. Tanpa repot-repot menyadari dia tengah berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah. Cepat kejar kekasihmu." ujar Nyonya Wu yang terlihat khawatir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa lepas kendali kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, bibi." jawabnya hampir terdengar datar.

"Chanyeol... "

Pemuda tinggi tersebut mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Tidak sanggup menolak permohonan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu kandung.

.

.

.

"Sehun-hyung... " lirihnya pelan. Dengan wajah menahan tangis dia berlari sepanjang parkiran rumah sakit ke arah sebuah mobil hitam mewah.

Seorang Pria tampan minim ekspresi keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan langsung di terjang oleh Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Dia berlari mendekat dan berdiri diam terengah-engah di depan mereka berdua.

Matanya memicing tajam melihat sosok yang sedang dipeluk kekasihnya. Untuk apa orang ini ada di sini? Jangan bilang pemikiran sebelumnya yang sempat terlintas tadi benar adanya. Dia tahu dengan pasti mengingat mereka berdua ini adalah saudara sepupu. Walau dia baru mengetahui fakta tersebut belum lama ini. Dan tentu saja dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Pria di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap baik.

"Ohh... Jangan bilang kau tahu aku sering datang ke rumah sakit karena informasi dari orang ini?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Bermaksud untuk menegaskan kecurigaannya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Kenapa sepertinya dia seolah berperan sebagai orang jahat disini?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun balik. Wajahnya tetap datar.

"Jangan bertingkah sok lugu dihadapanku Tuan Oh. Kau pasti memberitahu Baekhyun-kan? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Otak Sehun bekerja cepat dan menghubungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah seringai terukir saat dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Melihat kau yang saat ini berdiri angkuh di depanku. Well coba kutebak... Apa Baekhyun bermaksud menjenguk nyonya Wu di rumah sakit ini?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar ya? Tapi ah... sayang sekali aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini." lanjutnya dengan nada lugu. Membuat Chanyeol menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melempar tinju ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku tahu selicik apa dirimu tuan Oh yang terhormat." ujarnya sarkastik di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dari kakaknya kemudian menghadap sang kekasih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apa yang mereka berdua ini bicarakan sebenarnya?

"Chanyeol... " cicitnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" sentak Chanyeol. Sehun menggeram pelan, tidak suka adiknya dibentak seperti itu.

"Terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang cacat membuatmu banyak kehilangan moral, hm?"

"Lebih baik dari orang brengsek sepertimu."

Buagh!

"Jaga mulutmu Park Chanyeol." balas Sehun dingin. Secepat kilat dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Dia terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Dan kau memilih berlindung di balik punggung kakakmu ini, Baekhyun-ah? Menyedihkan sekali."

**Buagh!**

"Sehun-hyung sudah cukup! Jangan memukul Chanyeol lagi! " teriak Baekhyun gemetar lalu menarik Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Orang yatim piatu seperti kekasihmu ini pantas mendapatkan pelajaran, Baekhyun. Tidak tahu diri."

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Perasaan nyeri langsung menghantam dadanya. Perih.

**Buagh! buagh!**

"SEHUN-HYUNG!"

Secara tiba-tiba dua pukulan beruntun menghamtam wajah Sehun tanpa ampun. Membuat pria Oh itu jatuh tersungkur tidak jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Dasar Wu brengsek!" desisnya tajam.

Yifan yang baru saja datang bersikap acuh dan membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah luka yang didapat sang adik.

"Sama-sama lemah dan pengecut." lanjutnya dingin. Dia berdiri dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya robek dengan sedikit darah. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya meringis ataupun mengernyitkan dahi karena sakit. Justru dia berusaha tetap berdiri kokoh dengan tatapan dingin mengarah ke arah Yifan. Tatapan yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Suatu saat nanti kupastikan kau akan bersujud di kakiku."

Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu bergerak meninggalkan mereka berdua dalan keheningan. Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terluka dan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

_Terbatas untuk waktu yang bergerak_

_Tapi aku hanya mengharapkanmu kesempatan_

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar Zitao menyeret langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Tenggorokannya sedikit sakit dan dia berniat untuk ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih. Panas di tubuhnya sudah sedikit menurun walau pusing masih saja bersarang di kepalanya. Berkat Yifan yang seharian ini menjaga dan merawatnya.

Dia sempat menoleh ke jendela dapur dan mendapati waktu sudah beranjak sore dengan semburat orange menghiasi cakrawala. Apartement mereka berdua memang berada di tempat yang stategis bahkan cukup untuk menyajikan hamparan bangunan-bangunan megah di pusat kota. Saat malam-pun jika pemandangan langit begitu tenang dan indah maka akan terlihat mengagumkan bila dinikmati dari atas balkon apartement mereka.

"Dia tidak pulang lagi?" tanyanya pada sendiri. Zitao menggenggam erat gelas minum yang ada di tangannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Langkahnya mulai menyusuri setiap sudut tempat tinggalnya tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain dirinya.

Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya tanpa disadari berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamar miliknya.

Kamar Yifan

Zitao menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri karena gugup. Sebenarnya dia tidak sadar telah berdiri di depan ruangan pribadi Yifan. Kakinya tanpa perintah otaknya mendekat ke arah sini, sungguh.

_Suara hati menuntunmu_

Zitao memegang kenop pintu kemudian membukanya perlahan. Bias cahaya matahari sore masuk di sela-sela gorden jendela yang tertutup. Setelah lama berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, matanya akhirnya bergerak menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Siluet warna meruntuhkan ego

Dia sadar sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di apartement ini sekalipun Zitao tidak pernah niat untuk mengusik ruang pribadi Yifan. Berfikiran untuk sekedar penasaran-pun tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Zitao begitu ingin 'mengintip' sedikit saja teritorial tunangannya tersebut.

Dan dia sungguh tidak merasa menyesal.

Sepanjang matanya bergulir meneliti ke seluruh sudut ruangan dia tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini indah sekali." bisiknya pelan. Langkah kakinya perlahan masuk dan menyusuri berbagai lukisan yang terpajang.

Zitao belum pernah benar-benar memperhatikan secara detail lukisan yang dibuat Yifan. Baru kali ini dia melakukannya.

Dan Zitao menyesal karena baru menyadari hal ini setelah sekian lama. Karena dulu yang dia lakukan hanya melirik sekilas ataupun mengabaikannya.

Sejak kapan lukisan Yifan menjadi begitu mengagumkan di matanya?

"Dia sangat berbakat." lirihnya lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pelan sebuah lukisan yang bersender di dinding terletak di atas meja. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika matanya kembali memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang lain.

**Ting tong **

Zitao melebarkan matanya kaget dan buru-buru meninggalkan kamar Yifan. Dia takut tertangkap basah oleh sang empunya kamar tentu saja.

Apa yang akan dia katakan jika ketahuan nanti?

Cklek

"Hai, baby..." matanya membola terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Zitao merasakan sensasi dingin mulai menjalari punggungnya ketika melihat kekasihnya sendiri tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

.

.

.

_Pilihan kesempatan hanya berlaku untukmu_

_Bertahanlah sedikit lagi_

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

_For you my little sunshine. You are the best thing ever in my life. __I love you just the way you are. keep smiling and cheerful no matter what happens later. I love you not because you are exo. I love you not because you are famous artist. I LOVE YOU because you are Huang Zitao. Just Huang Zitao. Aishiteru yoo my Koi~ :) Saranghae~ :* Wo ai ni~ :*_

**Note : Oke! Saya lebay sangat dengan kalimat di atas. Yah... Biarkan saya bersikap ababil sekali ini karena little panda yang lagi berulang tahun~ oke! Ini memang telat. Saya tahu... :(**

**Otanjoubi omedetou nee ... Happy birthday~ get well soon ok... Hailangs love you always!**

**Sudah segitu aja melankolisnya... Ntar kalian terharu lagi :') hahaha back to fic... Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sudah kuusahakan panjang lho ya :3 demi kalian #eeaaa**

**Kritik dan saran diperlukan author **

**See u next time guyz~ **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao selalu paham. Menyerahkan kebebasannya dengan bersedia terikat pertunangan dengan Yifan tanpa cinta, dia tahu tidak ada jalan pilihan lain yang terbuka untuk memberinya kesempatan. Saat Oh Sehun datang di lingkar hidupnya dia sempat yakin pria datar itu mampu memberikan sedikit banyak pengharapan yang tersisa.

Dia mengenal Sehun 1 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika dia menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya dan berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai. Dia bukan dari kalangan biasa tentu saja. Karena dia lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga berada yang mengutamakan segalanya. Tapi dia tidak suka jika selalu dimanjakan oleh mereka. Zitao ingin mencoba mandiri untuk keluarganya.

Singkat ceritanya dia diterima di sebuah perusahaan besar dengan Sehun sebagai pimpinannya. Awalnya hubungan mereka cuma sebatas profesionalitas saja. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu hingga 7 bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Sehun yang bersedia menjadi simpanan. Katakan Sehun adalah sosok yang sulit ditebak. Ya dia memang posesif dan egois tapi selebihnya Zitao tidak tahu seperti apa sosok asli kekasihnya itu.

Terkadang Sehun bisa menjadi pria gentle dengan penuh pengertian dan penyayang. Kemudian dibeberapa kesempatan dia berubah menjadi sosok lain yang sanggup memaksakan kehendaknya pada Zitao.

Jujur dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sehun benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Dia penuh dengan misteri.

"Ahh Sehunna... " Zitao tersenyum tipis terkesan gugup. Dia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak gemetar mengetahui aura yang sedikit ganjil menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali?" tanya Sehun nyaris datar. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Ma-maaf... Ponselku mati dan aku tidak sempat untuk menghubungimu." lirih Zitao. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan, Takut Sehun marah.

"Huh? Sepertinya kau mulai terbuai dengan tunanganmu itu hingga berani melupakanku." sinis Sehun. Tangannya dengan cepat mendorong pundak Zitao hingga sang empunya jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Ukhhh..." ringisnya pelan merasakan nyeri di sekitar punggungnya. Matanya mulai melebar panik saat Sehun memposisikan diri di atasnya.

Zitao takut jika seperti ini. Dia takut melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang diarahkan padanya. Sepanjang Zitao mengenal kekasihnya, Sehun hampir tidak pernah menyakitinya. Dia memang pemaksa tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Katakan padaku, baby... Apa kau berniat untuk berpaling?" bisik Sehun seduktif. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sedikit membuat Zitao merinding.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, Hunnie... " jantung Zitao berdetak cepat tanpa bisa dicegah. Entah itu karena posisi mereka berdua ataupun karena pertanyaan Sehun yang sedikit menohoknya.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau tidak masalah kan jika aku berniat untuk segera mengurusnya?"

**Deg**

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. "

"Aku tahu kau melindunginya, Zitao. Lebih baik memang dari dulu aku menghabisinya saja."

"Kau sudah berjanji Sehun... Kau pernah membuat janji untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun." sahut Zitao cepat. Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Zitao yang terselip nada panik itu. Dengan cepat Sehun mencengkeram kedua tangan Zitao erat dan membantingnya.

"Tsk! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat kau yang sepertinya berencana untuk segera meninggalkanku? Aku mencintaimu Huang Zitao! Tak akan kubiarkan dia merebutmu dariku." geram Sehun hampir berteriak. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram tangan kekasinya erat. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi sakit dan takut yang dipancarkan Zitao.

"Hun-hunah..."

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"

Zitao melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Sehun... Memohon?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Zii. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti mereka."

Zitao memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Harus bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin mengingkari Sehun kan? Karena dulu Dia pernah memutuskan untuk memilih pria albino itu.

Apakah dia jahat dan egois?

"Ada apa denganmu Hunnah? Datang dan menekanku seperti ini?" tanya Zitao pelan. Dia menolehkan matanya kesamping dengan masih menutup ke dua matanya.

"Kau berusaha untuk menghindariku kan, Zii? Aku merasakannya."

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku berniat melakukannya?"

"Karena kau... Mulai mencintai tunanganmu?"

**Deg**

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu bagaimana hatiku yang sebenarnya."

_Benar seperti ini kan?_

Sehun menatap lekat sosok Zitao yang ada di bawahnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi sang kekasih. Zitao membuka matanya dan mereka saling bertatapan.

_Ini bukanlah kesalahan_

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap mengikatmu di sampingku. Walau harus menyakiti orang lain."

"Aku akan selalu di sini, Sehunna..."

_Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika seperti ini _

"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."

"Aku tahu."

Zitao tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih tengkuk Sehun kemudian membawanya mendekat. Kedua bibir mereka menempel dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Zitao melenguh pelan saat Sehun memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Tangan Sehun bergerak memasuki kaos yang dipakai Kekasihnya. Merayap pelan mengelus lembut perut Zitao.

"Eunghhhh..."

Zitao terlihat menikmatinya. Berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal ini tapi sensasinya masih tetap sama. Zitao bahkan menyukainya.

Tapi disini ada yang berbeda. Zitao sadari hal itu.

_Mungkinkah_

_Suara hati memanggil?_

.

.

.

Yifan masih berdiri di sana. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu dia tetap bersikukuh untuk bertahan di tempatnya. Seolah siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia yang memilih untuk bertahan seberat apapun dengan rasa sakit yang mengikutinya seharusnya mengerti dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan diterima. Apa ini sudah saatnya Yifan untuk mundur? Jika begitu adanya maka dia akan senang hati 'berbalik'.

_lelah _

Punggungnya dengan lemas bersandar pada tembok di lorong sepi apartementnya. Dia menggenggam erat bungkusan plastik yang sejak tadi di bawanya. Buah-buahan dan Makanan kesukaan Zitao. Tapi sepertinya sang tunangan sudah tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

Zitao tidak menginginkan apapun dari Yifan.

Benarkan?

Yifan bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Zitao. Tidak ada alasan bagi pemuda Huang itu untuk mempertimbangkan kehadiran Yifan.

Benar. Kenapa Yifan bisa sebegitu bodohnya? Kenapa dia bertindak egois dengan masih tetap bertahan di samping Zitao, Sosok yang dari dulu tidak menginginkan dirinya? Sungguh dia merasa sudah menjadi orang kejam selama ini. Seharusnya jika dia benar mencintai Zitao maka sudah sepantasnya dia membiarkan Zitao bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Bukan malah memaksanya untuk balas mencintai Yifan. Itu tindakan yang egois.

Dengan perlahan kaki jenjang Yifan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Langkah kaki membawanya turun. Berniat meninggalkan gedung apartementnya. Rintikan hujan menyambutnya saat dia sampai di pelataran bangunan. Dia tidak peduli walau hujan semakin deras dan membasahi pakaiannya. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang datang dan menusuk tubuhnya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Jika saja saat ini Zitao datang memeluknya dan mengatakan dia bersedia memberi Yifan kesempatan baru, apapun itu Yifan tidak tahu dia akan mengambilnya atau tidak.

Yifan tertawa dalam kebisuan. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal yang jelas-jelas hanya sebuah mimpi? Tidak mungkin Zitao memberinya kesempatan. Jika ingin seharusnya Zitao sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan Yifan tahu sudah tidak ada pengharapan lagi. Lagipula dia sudah akan berhenti.

'Zitao... '

Sekali lagi. Yifan masih berdiri di sana. Dengan derasnya hujan dan pekatnya langit malam.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tenang. Saat ini dia duduk di salah satu kursi kantin Universitasnya yang ajaibnya tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Kurang mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu saat ini. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun sangat keras kepala dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar khawatir. Dia berusaha untuk menyamankan duduknya saat Chanyeol masih saja menatapnya datar sejak tadi. Jika begini Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Baik." responnya singkat.

Chanyeol kembali meminum justnya dengan taat. Mengabaikan kekasihnya.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelahnya. Matanya menatap lekat pemuda manis di depannya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri privasimu, aku tahu. Tapi bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Apa ini karena Sehun-hyung? Kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini karena dia?" lanjutnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Dia memang seorang pengganggu."

**Deg **

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Sepertinya memang ada sebuah rahasia yang belum dia ketahui.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?"

"Kau sudah dengar kan? Dia adalah seorang pengganggu, Byun Baekhyun." ungkapnya terdengar sinis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau memang tidak mengerti apapun. Jadi mulai sekarang aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa ini cuma alasanmu saja untuk meninggalkanku, Chanyeol? Apa selama 4 bulan ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Perasaan nyeri tanpa diduga bersarang di dadanya. Hanya seperti ini kah?

"Lalu untuk apa dulu kau menerima pernyataan cintaku jika akhirnya sekarang kau menolak kehadiranku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali duduk.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Baekhyun."

"Then tell me! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jika kau selalu menutup diri seperti ini, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri selama ini. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol dari awal seolah menolak dirinya? Lebih baik dulu Chanyeol mengabaikannya saja daripada dia ternyata enggan untuk bersama dirinya dengan keadaan terpaksa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya merona mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya.

"Bahkan saat tahu kau adalah adiknya, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Tapi hal ini tidaklah mudah seperti yang kau harapkan." lanjutnya. Matanya kembali menatap lekat sang kekasih yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku membencinya yang telah menyakiti Hyungku. Aku membencinya karena dia telah merebut kebahagiaan Hyungku." jelas Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat emosi.

"Hyungmu?"

"Yifan-hyung. Kau tau aku tidak memiliki keluarga, kan? Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

_Keluarga?_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chanyeol."

"Sungguh? Orang yang hidup dengan segala kesempurnaan beserta keluarga utuh sepertimu mengerti keadaanku? Konyol." dengusnya pelan.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya bukan? Walau aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa jika terus bersamamu. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauhiku mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun panik saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri hendak meninggalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menjauh? Dia tidak bisa jika tanpa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya. Berharap pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali padanya.

Seberapa banyakpun dia memanggil Chanyeol tidak akan kembali.

Karena dia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa peduli betapa terpuruknya Baekhyun akan rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Zitao ragu. Sudah setengah jam dia berdiri kaku di depan pintu sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam erat bingkisan yang di bawanya. Sudah lama dia tidak datang ke sini. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia datang untuk berkunjung.

Dia tersenyum kecut mengingat dia sejak dulu tidak pernah benar-benar ikhlas untuk datang menjenguk. Tapi kali berbeda. Dia datang karena memang ingin dan karena atas kemauannya sendiri. Tidak dipaksa seperti dulu.

Zitao mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

**Cklek**

"Permisi... " sapanya terdengar gugup. Dia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sang empunya ruangan balas tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Zitao... Selamat datang."

Masih gugup Zitao melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan meletakkan bingkisan di atas meja. Dia menata buah yang dibawanya tadi memindahkannya ke atas piring. Setelahnya dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang tempat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk bersandar.

"Maaf... Aku baru datang menjenguk eomma." katanya lirih. Pandangannya berubah sendu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak sanggup bertatapan muka dengan calon ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Wu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Zitao.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, sayang? Kau bersedia datang eomma sudah bahagia." responnya lembut.

Zitao merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Tuhan... Wanita disampingnya ini terlalu baik. Dia bahkan masih tetap bersikap baik hati pada sosok sejahat dia. Zitao yakin sosok calon mertuanya ini sudah tau tabiat buruknya selama ini. Dia pasti juga sudah tau jika Zitao memperlakukan putranya dengan kurang baik. Tapi kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini?

Dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara dirinya dan Yifan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritalah pada eomma."

Zitao memejamkan matanya pelan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya itu erat. Nyonya Wu sempat terkejut namun setelahnya dia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf..." lirih Zitao. Dia tahu sikapnya selama ini keterlaluan. Sebelumnya dia bahkan datang menjenguk cuma beberapa menit sekedar untuk formalitas saja. Dia mengakui dari awal memang dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan nyonya Wu. Bukannya tidak bisa. Dia hanya tidak mau melakukannya. Menurutnya itu hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi sekarang dia mengerti dan mencoba untuk memulainya dari awal lagi. Dia ingin bersikap lebih baik.

Zitao tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini. Sudut pandangnya yang mulai berubah tentang Yifan membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka diri untuk orang terdekat yang dimiliki pria pirang itu.

"Ssttt... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, disini orang yang pantas untuk mengharapkan kata maaf adalah eomma."

Zitao membeku.

"Eomma tahu gara-gara eomma dan Yifan kau menderita kan? Kami berdualah yang salah sayang. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi." bukan ini yang Zitao harapkan. Kenapa lagi-lagi seperti ini? Kenapa mereka yang harus memohon maaf jika nyatanya Zitaolah yang buruk selama ini.

"Eomma..."

"Dengarkan eomma Zitao. Mulai sekarang kau boleh memilih apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika kau berniat memutuskan pertunanganmu eomma tidak akan melarang." nyonya Wu sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergetar.

"Kenapa eomma berbicara seperti ini?" Zitao melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap wanita di depannya cemas. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit ketakutan mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Kau tidak mencintai Yifan, benar kan?"

**Deg**

Zitao menggigiti bibirnya pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tegang dan aliran panas bercampur dingin menyebar ke seluruh punggungnya.

"A-aku..."

_Diam_

Dia bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa. Kenapa harus ragu? Bukankah dia sebelumnya memang tidak pernah mencintai Yifan?

"Eomma akan membicarakan ini dengan keluargamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sayang."

"Bukan sepert itu."

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kenapa eomma melakukan semua ini? Lanjutnya sendu.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk menangkup ke dua pipi Zitao. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Apa eomma pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Zitao terlihat kebingungan.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Zitao. Aku ingin melihatmu hidup tenang."

_Benarkah?_

Setetes aliran bening meluncur dari mata hitam Zitao.

"Maka dari itu, berbahagialah."

.

.

.

_'Eomma... Jika aku ingin mengharapkan dia sebagai kebahagiaanku. Bolehkah?'_

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : hahahahaha :v #ketawalaknat**

**Oke maafkan saya karena di sini tidak ada taoris moment. Tapi malah tambah menistai Upan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saya lagi sebel ama dia -_- entah kenapa. Apa karena tonggosnya(?) -_-**

**Btw author mau sidang skripsi minggu depan. Doain berhasil yak. Biar cepat lulus dengan gelar sarjana dan pastinya bakalan cepet update juga kalau lancar. Mohon doa restu(?) dan dukungannya ya teman2 #sungkem**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan berikan kritik plus sarannya. Maaf sekali lagi tidak pernah membalas repiew kalian. Kalau author dapat duit sekarung pasti nanti dibalas. :3 #ditabok**

**At last see u next chap guyz :* Wo ai ni **

**Paipai~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak menyangka dia akan kembali lagi ke sini setelah sekian lama. Sudah hampir 12 tahun yang lalu dan dia akhirnya berani menginjakkan kaki kembali di tempat yang banyak memiliki kenangan pahit masa kecilnya.

Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman kuliahnya dulu saat di Kanada, Wu Yifan. Atau dulu dia pernah mengenalnya dengan nama Kris. Luhan akui dia awalnya sempat kurang yakin jika pria di depannya saat ini adalah Kris.

Sosok Kris yang Luhan kenal bukan yang seperti ini. Sosok ini terlihat berbeda. Dia bertanya-tanya kejadian apa saja yang pernah dialami pria di depannya ini hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu... Rapuh? Dia bukan sosok yang penuh percaya diri dan tangguh seperti dulu. Sosok yang secara diam-diam pernah menarik semua perhatian seorang Luhan, dulu.

Apa hal ini bisa disebut takdir bila mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama?

"Ini seperti kejutan, kita bisa bertemu lagi semenjak kelulusanmu 4 tahun lalu di Kanada." Ucap Luhan setelah sebelumnya terjadi keheningan menyiksa di antara mereka. Tangannya bergerak pelan mulai mengaduk kopi hangat yang tersaji di depannya.

Yifan mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan menulis sebuah kalimat di note kecil miliknya.

_**-Ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Lu? Maaf tidak pernah menghubungimu.-**_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan membaca kalimat Yifan. Jujur dia awalnya tersinggung tadi waktu dia tahu Yifan tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Bukannya tidak mau tapi memang sepertinya tidak bisa. Sekarang Luhan akhirnya sedikit mengerti dan mencoba untuk memakluminya.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, bodoh. Kau pikir dengan meninggalkanku dulu aku akan menangisimu begitu? Dalam mimpimu, tuan Wu." cibirnya. Tapi setelahnya dia tertawa pelan saat melihat Yifan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Tuhan... Sampai kapanpun senyum itu akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

_**-Benarkah? Apa kau sedikitpun tidak merindukanku, Lu? Kau ini teman macam apa, huh?-**_

Luhan nyengir tanpa dosa. Dia berdehem sebentar setelah itu menatap Yifan intens yang saat ini sedang sibuk meminum kopi hangatnya. Dulu waktu mereka masih bersama-sama dia sering sekali memperhatikan Yifan tanpa si empunya sadari. Entah, dia bisa merasa begitu tenang jika melihat wajah Yifan dari dekat. Seolah ada magnet yang menariknya mendekat untuk terus berlama-lama berada di dekat pria pirang itu. Apalagi dengan segala perhatian dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan Yifan membuat Luhan enggan untuk berpaling.

Apa ini cinta? Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi dia berharap ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang baik dan tidak akan menyakitinya suatu saat nanti. Lagipula Yifan juga sepertinya tidak menginginkan lebih.

Ini sudah cukup.

"Kau tahu? Waktu 4 tahun ini tidak cukup untukku menemukan sosok lain sebaik dirimu, Kris. Well bisa dikatakan aku sangat kehilangan dirimu tapi bukan berarti aku merindukanmu kan?" jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Mengamati para pejalan kaki yang lewat dari jendela Kafe kecil tempatnya dan Yifan memutuskan untuk berbincang.

Luhan sadar kafe ini lumayan dekat dengan gallery pribadi milik Yifan. Siapa sangka keputusannya untuk refreshing dengan mengunjungi sebuah gallery membuatnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yifan?

"Kapan kau pindah ke korea? Aku fikir setelah menyelesaikan kuliahmu kau akan kembali ke China dan menetap di sana." tanya Luhan. Matanya mengamati gerakan Yifan yang menulis sesuatu di notenya dari pantulan kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya berubah sendu ketika mengingat dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Pria di depannya itu. Dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Yifan kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini, tapi memang dia siapa? Dia cukup tahu diri tentu saja.

Jika ingin nanti juga Yifan akan cerita sendiri padanya. Luhan masih memiliki banyak waktu di Korea.

_**-Aku memang kembali ke China tapi cuma beberapa bulan. Setelah itu kami pindah ke Korea. Ibu ingin tinggal di negara tempat kelahirannya. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?-**_

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menerawang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku juga ingin mencoba tinggal di negara tempat diriku pernah dibesarkan dulu. Tapi entahlah... "

Dengan perlahan tangan Yifan bergerak menggenggam tangan Luhan di atas meja. Dia tersenyum lembut seolah memberi Luhan sebuah dukungan. Yifan memang tahu semua masa lalu Luhan karena pria cantik itu dulu pernah bercerita padanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Kris. Tetap perhatian dan selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?" ujar Luhan bermaksud menggoda. Tapi melihat raut wajah Yifan yang tegang membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sedikit merasakan kecewa dan nyeri menyadari Yifan seolah tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Aku bercanda, tsk! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan? Itu bodoh namanya." lanjutnya terdengar saja dia tahu Yifan sudah terikat dengan orang lain. Sebuah cincin melingkar apik di jari manis pria pirang itu sudah menjadi bukti nyata yang cukup. Sepertinya... sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan.

Dia melepas genggaman tangan mereka kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya tuhan, aku terlambat. Kris, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Lain waktu jika aku senggang kita bisa bertemu lagi." Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang bawaannya. Yifan ikut berdiri ketika melihat Luhan hendak berlalu. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat pria cantik itu menoleh.

_Grepp_

Yifan dengan perlahan memeluknya. Membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut. Tapi setelahnya dia mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Kris." lirihnya dengan mata memanas.

.

.

.

Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan dua hari ini tidak pulang ke apartement mereka. Padahal setahu Zitao mereka tidak sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya. Bahkan di pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua sudah saling memaafkan satu sama lain tanpa ada tambahan masalah lebih lanjut. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya dan atmosfir yang tercipta tidak seberat dan sekelam dulu.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

Jujur saja Zitao tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik karena hal ini. Dia ingin sekali menelepon atau mengirim pesan pada Yifan tapi entah kenapa seolah ego melarang. Dia hanya takut nanti Yifan menolaknya karena sesuatu hal atau marah telah menganggu dirinya yang tengah sibuk. Tapi Zitao tahu walau sesibuk apapun Yifan, dia tidak pernah sampai tidak pulang ke apartement.

Lagipula bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukannya? Akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba dia menghubungi Yifan dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

Zitao sebenarnya malu mengakui hal ini tapi dia begitu merindukan Yifan. Dia rindu kehadiran pria pirang itu di sekitarnya. Dia ingin melihat jika Yifan baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dia hanya takut tunangannya itu sedang tidak baik di suatu tempat dan Zitao tidak bisa membantunya dengan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Demi Tuhan! Yifan sudah dewasa dan Zitao tidak seharusnya bersikap terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya? Tidak sepantasnya Zitao untuk mencoba peduli. Padahal dulu dia bahkan sering memperlakukan Yifan seenaknya. Memberi perhatian pun tidak.

Apa karma itu berlaku?

Sekejam ini?

"Aku memang orang yang buruk." lirihnya sendu. Matanya memandang kaca jendela taxi yang saat ini ditumpanginya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mendatangi gallery pribadi milik Yifan. Dia tidak peduli jika Yifan nanti menolak dan mengusirnya. Dia hanya ingin datang dan memastikan keadaan tunangannya, itu sudah cukup.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Setelah membayar taxi dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Zitao berdiri diam di depan sebuah bangunan. Dia ragu apakah dia akan masuk atau tidak. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan gugup karena jujur ini baru pertama kali dia datang ke gallery tunangannya. Tapi selebihnya dia merasakan sebuah perasaan senang, bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk segera masuk dan melihat secara menyeluruh semua karya milik Yifan. Pasti semuanya nanti terlihat mengagumkan.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, langkah kaki membawanya masuk dan disambut dengan banyaknya pengunjung lain yang datang untuk melihat. Dia sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah pelan berkeliling ke seluruh bagian ruangan. Kilatan kagum tercetak jelas di kedua matanya saat menangkap berbagai jenis lukisan yang tertata apik di dalam bangunan. Tidak salah dia menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke sini.

Zitao mengulum senyum tipis tanpa disadari. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki tunangan seperti Yifan. Dia jenius dalam seni lukis, tampan, baik dan segala bentuk perhatiannya ditujukan hanya untuk Zitao.

Bukankah dia calon pendamping yang ideal?

'Tunggu. Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batinnya dengan pipi merona merah. Tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya sebuah suara berat di belakangnya. Zitao melebarkan matanya terkejut kemudian membalikkan badannya sempurna.

"Chanyeol... "

.

.

.

"Yifan hyung tidak ada di sini." ujar Chanyeol datar. Dia duduk santai mengabaikan Zitao yang saat ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kalut.

"Ah benarkah? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak pulang." jawab Zitao pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah murung. Jika Yifan tidak ada di sini lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa pria itu pergi tiba-tiba tanpa pamit? Setidaknya dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Zitao agar dirinya tidak cemas dan khawatir seperti ini.

_Ahh_

Dia lupa lagi, bukankah dulu kepedulian belum ada di antara mereka? Setidaknya dari sisi Zitao.

Ya benar.

"Bukankah kau senang jika Yifan-hyung tidak ada? Kau bisa bebas bermesraan dengan kekasihmu." Chanyeol berkata santai seolah itu adalah hal wajar yang mesti dilakukan. Tidak menyadari kilatan luka di dalam bola mata Zitao.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya, Chanyeol-ah? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." jelasnya dengan berusaha untuk tidak merespon sindiran Chanyeol sebelumnya. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Sudah sangat jelas dari dulu Chanyeol tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jelas-jelas tunangannya? Apa kau tidak punya nyali untuk melakukannya, hyung?"

Lagi. Zitao merasakan perasaan nyeri menyerangnya. Tak bisakah Chanyeol untuk tidak selalu memojokkannya seperti ini?

Dia seolah merasa jika dirinya adalah orang yang tidak punya hati.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku takut dia mengabaikanku dan menolakku karena sesuatu hal Chanyeol-ah. Jika dirimu... Pasti dia akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Bukan urusanku. Lebih baik kau pergi, hyung. Aku sibuk." Chanyeol mulai beranjak dan Zitao panik. Hanya seperti itu? Yifan menghilang dan Chanyeol tidak peduli sama sekali?

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau memikirkan Yifan-hyung? Kenapa harus disaat dia akan berhenti kau baru peduli padanya?"

**Deg**

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang Chanyeol katakan? Zitao merasakan ada sebuah kesalahan disini. Terlebih saat ketakutan tanpa sebab datang menghampiri dirinya. Apa yang sudah Zitao lewatkan?

"Pergilah, hyung." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar kemudian membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi.

Dia tahu dia sudah keterlaluan selama ini. Tapi biarkan satu kali saja... Zitao mengatakannya. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidaklah sekeji itu, Chanyeol-ah."

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum melihat Chanyeol hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun mengurung diri kamar dan tidak mau keluar barang sedikitpun. Sehun sudah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Para pelayan yang mengantarkannya makanan mengatakan Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan matanya membengkak. Sehun sangat khawatir tentu saja. Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sehun sudah menganggap pemuda itu seperti adik kandung karena dirinya adalah anak tunggal. Sudah dari kecil Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya terlebih sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 12 tahun silam, Sehun hidup sendirian. Dengan mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Oh seorang diri.

Walau terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, Sehun sebenarnya begitu menyayanginya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun jika pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu akan mendapatkan ganjaran nanti jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

Karena pemuda itulah penyebabnya.

Selalu Chanyeol yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Dia masih tidak mau menyentuh makanannya?" tanyanya pada seorang kepala pelayan yang saat ini menghadap padanya.

"Tuan Baekhyun hanya mau menyentuh minumannya, tuan. Setelah itu kembali melamun dan menangis." jawab pelayan itu sopan. Sehun mengeraskan ekspresinya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Samar-samar terdengar banyak suara gaduh dari luar. Suara langkah kaki terkesan buru-buru mendekat beriringan dengan munculnya seorang pelayan wanita yang panik dengan wajah tegang dan pucat pasi.

"Tuan... Maaf mengganggu anda. Tu-tuan Baekhyun saat ini ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamarnya." lapornya gemetaran.

**Prang**

Sehun melempar vas bunga dari atas meja kerja pribadinya hingga membentur dinding dan jatuh berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa kalian masih saja berdiri disini? Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." ujar Sehun dingin.

"Baik, Tuan."

Dua pelayan itu membungkuk dan mengangguk patuh kemudian dengan cepat berlalu. Melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

"Kau akan mati setelah ini, Park Chanyeol." desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

.

_Hey, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah mengejarmu?_

_Karena aku yakin kau tidak berkeinginan untuk berlari meninggalkanku_

_Tapi kenapa_

_Kenapa sekarang kau putuskan untuk diam tanpa menoleh ke arahku lagi?_

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang adikmu pikirkan, sebenarnya?" Tuan Huang memijit keningnya frustasi. Lelah menghadapi tingkah putra bungsunya yang sering tidak bisa diatur.

"Baba... Maafkan Zitao. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini." jawab Yixing, bermaksud menenangkan ayahnya. Dia berusaha menyamankan duduknya di antara aura-aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan Tuan Huang.

"Kau selalu membelanya, Yixing. Lihat? Gara-gara kau yang selalu memanjakannya dia jadi bersikap kurang ajar dan seenaknya seperti ini."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk membantah. Karena memang hal itu benar adanya.

"Dimana anak itu sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini? Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya." lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

**Tok tok **

Pintu terbuka dengan memperlihatkan sosok Zitao sedang berdiri diam menunduk. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan seperti bukan sosok Zitao yang biasanya.

"Masuklah..."

Dengan pelan Zitao melangkah masuk dan berdiri membisu di depan ayahnya. Kepalanya masih saja menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap mata tajam sang kepala keluarga.

Sedangkan Yixing, dia terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok adiknya yang berbeda. Dia sebenarnya ingin berdiri dan memeluk Zitao tapi melihat sang ayah yang saat ini sedang murka, dia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan saat ini, Zitao."

Zitao memejamkan matanya erat dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia merasakan dorongan sebuah perasaan kuat yang menuntunnya untuk jatuh bersimpuh dan meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang bersalah karena membuat kesalahan. Tapi dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia hanya seorang pemuda 23 tahun yang memiliki sisi kekanakan egois dan masih membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari orang terdekatnya.

"Maaf..." lirihnya terdengar parau. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Huang Zitao. Kau ingin mempermalukan ayahmu ini? Katakan. Apa yang kau fikirkan hingga berniat memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Yifan?" kata tuan Huang. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan menyakiti putra kesayangannya. Dia tahu menghadapi Zitao dengan cara kekerasan tidak akan berhasil.

"Maafkan aku, baba."

"Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar nyonya Wu mengatakannya? Dia yang meminta. Dan Apa kau sadar berapa banyak kesalahanmu, Zitao? Berkencan dengan orang lain dibelakang tunanganmu sendiri?"

**Deg**

Runtuh. Zitao merasakan dunianya runtuh. Keluarganya sudah mengetahui semua tindakan busuknya selama ini. Tuhan... Kenapa harus sekarang?

Kenapa semuanya harus terbongkar sekarang disaat dia berniat untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Memulainya dari awal lagi dengan permulaan yang lebih baik?

Siapapun, selamatkan Zitao dari kenyataan ini.

_Seseorang tolong_

_Yifan_

"Baba... " Zitao melemas dan jatuh berlutut memeluk kaki ayahnya. Matanya mulai memanas tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kumohon... Beri aku kesempatan lagi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan keburukanku selama ini. Aku mengaku salah... Baba. A-aku... Sungguh menyesal."

Seharusnya Yixing bisa bersikap lebih baik saat melihat adiknya menyedihkan seperti itu. Bukannya malah diam dan hanya memperhatikan. Untuk apa perannya sebagai seorang kakak tapi membiarkan adiknya sengsara?

Dia akhirnya tahu jika dia sepengecut ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menjadi sekejam ini, Zitao. Jujur, baba sangat kecewa dengan semua ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Sekarang semuanya terserah padamu. Baba sudah tidak bisa lagi menghadapimu." tuan Huang menghela nafasnya kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dengan pelan dia menarik kakinya dari pelukan putranya. Mencoba tidak peduli mendengar isakan Zitao dan ucapan maafnya.

"Jika bukan karena kakakmu yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki kekasih, baba pasti sudah menjodohkannya dengan Yifan. Bukan dengan dirimu yang justru menghancurkan segalanya."

Lagi dan lagi.

Kenapa harus Zitao yang merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa semuanya seolah menyalahkan dirinya?

Apa dia tidak berhak untuk bahagia? Zitao hanya ingin dicintai.

_Lagi..._

Dia kesakitan

Dia hanya ingin semuanya terhenti

Air mata ini ... Untuk apa?

Untuk dirinya yang menyedihkan

Untuk semua tindakannya yang sangat buruk

Untuk menyakiti dan mengecewakan keluarganya

Atau

Untuk Yifan?

.

.

.

_Kau berkata ingin mundur dan berbalik_

_Tapi sebenarnya dirikulah yang pantas untuk berhenti_

.

.

.

_Jadi kumohon..._

_Berbaliklah untuk melihatku sekali lagi_

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : Ada yang tahu dimana Kris? Darimana keluarga Zitao mengetahui kelakuan playgirl(?)nya? Luhan muncul pemirsah. Ini seperti cinta segi empat(?) yg rumit. -_-**

**Dan entah kenapa saya bisa membuat semua orang di fic ini menderita. Well itu sangat menyenangkan :v hahaha dasar psycho. Btw ada yg stres kayak saya tidak? Maksudnya yah saya greget dengan dragon dan panda yang seolah kode-kodean mulu di RL. Ini cuma khayalan saya atau gimana? Habisnya mereka berdua ini bikin gemes. Apa perlu saya panggilkan pembulu dan menikahkan mereka? :3 #iniapa -_-**

**Udah ye saya mau semedi lagi. Itung-itung dapat varokah nanti :v **

**Paipai~ jangan lupa repiew yes...**

**At last Aishiteru yo Huang Zitao :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari berkali-kali Yifan memikirkan hal ini. Di setiap detik dan menitnya yang terlewati, di setiap jam yang terus berputar di poros kehidupan pribadinya ataupun disaat-saat waktu lain yang memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali segala sesuatu yang pernah dilaluinya. Semua kejadian lalu yang tanpa diminta telah meninggalkan memori di setiap jejak langkahnya.

Yifan hanyalah manusia biasa.

Ada saatnya waktu dimana dia akan merasa lelah, berbalik, sakit kemudian diam. Jika dirasa lebih tangguh lagi dia ingin melangkah pelan, diam-diam memujanya dari persimpangan takdir lalu berangan untuk menggapainya kembali. Tapi Yifan tidaklah sekuat itu. Lagi, Dia hanya manusia seperti kebanyakan orang lain.

Manusia yang dalam hidupnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan ataupun mundur

Dan Yifan dengan segala pilihannya memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Tidakkah dia seharusnya benar? Tidak akan ada yang melarangnya sekalipun dia salah kan? Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak untuk itu. Karena dia hidup untuk pemenuhan dirinya sendiri bukan untuk kepastian orang lain. Walaupun dulu Yifan sempat berfikiran menyerahkan kendali hidupnya untuk dia.

Untuk Zitao

Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa?

Yifan bukanlah seorang pecundang atau apapun sebutannya. Dia hanya seorang naif yang mencintai orang lain dengan segala ketulusan yang dia punya. Ketulusan yang dia pertahankan begitu lama dan tidak tahu apakah dirasakan atau tidak.

Padahal sungguh, dia tidak mengharapkan langsung timbal baliknya, cukup dengan pelan-pelan dihargai dan dimengerti. Karena cinta tidak butuh balasan tanpa proses tapi memerlukan tindakan nyata yang tulus hingga nanti sebuah perasaan murni tumbuh tanpa adanya tekanan dan paksaan.

Cinta adalah mahakarya

Sama seperti semua hasil lukisan Yifan yang dibuat penuh ketetapan dan rasa mendamba yang tinggi

_Zitao_

Nama yang sudah ribuan kali Yifan ukir di hatinya

_Zitao_

Sosok yang sering Yifan harapkan agar hadir disetiap jangkauan mata

_Zitao _

Orang yang diam-diam di setiap inchi parasnya Yifan abadikan dalam Kanvas putih polosnya

_Zitao_

.

.

_Huang Zitao_

_Jika Yifan memanggilmu dalam seruan hati_

_Maukah kau berbalik dan menatap?_

_Yifan takut ditinggalkan_

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sebrengsek ini, Sehun." Zitao berdiri angkuh di depan meja kerja seorang Oh Sehun. Tatapannya berkilat emosi saat melihat pria di depannya masih tetap tenang membaca dokumennya. Tidak terganggu sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, huh? Apa kau tiba-tiba tuli?" lanjutnya sinis.

"Apa hanya kalimat lancang seperti ini yang bisa kau ucapkan setelah dua hari tidak masuk kantor?" respon Sehun datar. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Zitao.

"Oh baiklah, sepertinya kau memang tidak membutuhkan pegawai kurang ajar seperti aku. Surat pengunduran diriku kutinggalkan di sini." Zitao melangkah maju dan meletakkan sebuah amplop di ujung meja. Setelah itu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau keluar dari ruangan ini dan kupastikan seluruh keluarga dan tunangan bisumu itu hancur. Kau tahu jalan mainnya, Zitao." sehun berdiri dan memutari meja kerjanya. Dia berhenti 1 meter di belakang tubuh Zitao yang saat ini membeku.

"Kau yang mengingkari janjimu, Sehun. Kau berbohong saat dulu kau pernah bilang untuk tidak mengusik keluargaku." katanya kalut. Dia memejamkan matanya erat dan raut wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sayang..."

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU! Aku tahu kau yang membocorkan hubungan kita ke keluargaku kan? Kau keterlaluan!" Zitao berbalik dan menatap Sehun nyalang. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Aku ingin kau sadar posisimu, Zitao. Aku adalah pengendali dan pemilikmu sampai kapanpun. Jangan mencoba melawanku."

Sehun maju ke depan dan dengan cepat meraih pinggang rampingnya. Zitao terkejut kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek! Kau penghancur segalanya di hidupku. Sudah puas, hah? Aku sungguh menyesal telah mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." teriaknya. Matanya mulai memanas dan berembun. Tuhan, kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Dia tidak tahu jika akhirnya menjadi kacau dan tidak terkendali seperti sekarang ini. Keluarganya sangat kecewa dan mengucilkannya. Lalu Yifan... Dia tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka selanjutnya nanti. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sadar hanya pria itulah harapan terakhirnya.

"Kupikir dengan tetap mencintaimu kau akan berhenti mengganggu siapapun. Tapi ternyata semuanya sama saja, huh?" lanjutnya serak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan ekspresi terluka yang begitu kentara. Jujur dia sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Sepertinya memang lebih baik sejak awal dia tidak pernah menerima kehadiran Sehun.

"Menghancurkan segalanya, huh? Aku tidak akan puas jika belum menyentuhmu. Aku bahkan belum pernah menjamah lebih jauh tubuh sexymu itu. Apa perlu aku memaksamu sekarang agar kau berhenti untuk menolakku?"

Dengan cepat tangan Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao dan menyeretnya ke arah sofa.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya panik. Dia menarik-narik tangannya dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh di depannya. Tapi kekuatan Sehun memang tidak bisa diremehkan, dengan kuat dia mendorong tubuh Zitao ke arah sofa panjang lalu menindihnya.

"Dengar, jangan pernah lagi mengatakan kau menyesal telah mencintaiku. Aku bisa saja membunuh semua orang terdekatmu untuk mengikatmu, Zitao." geram Sehun berbahaya. Tangannya bergerak dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung merobek kemeja yang dikenakan sosok dibawahnya.

"Brengsek, menjauh dariku!" Zitao mendorong-dorong tubuh di atasnya panik. Wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan. Sehun yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Dia lebih agresif, liar dan berbahaya. Auranya sangat menekan dan Zitao mulai menyesal menantang Sehun sendirian.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran agar tidak lagi menolakku."

Dengan itu Sehun mencengkeram kedua tangan Zitao di atas kepala kemudian langsung menciumnya kasar. Melumat dan menekan kuat bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Membuat sosok Zitao membelalak syok dan sekali lagi memberontak dalam kungkungan Sehun.

"Emmphhh... Eunghhhh...hhh"

Sebelah tangan Sehun mulai merambat turun dan mengusap-ngusap nipple-nya pelan. Lalu mencubitnya keras membuat Zitao melenguh disela-sela ciuman maut mereka.

Ciuman Sehun turun dan berpindah ke arah lehernya. Menjilat lembut kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya kasar.

"Ber-berhentih ahh... Seh-hhunn..."

Zitao mulai mengadahkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, dia melemas dan gerakan penolakannya mulai berkurang. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya bayangan seorang pria berambut pirang muncul.

Yifan menatapnya sendu dengan kilatan luka dan kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

**Dheg**

Perasaan sakit tanpa diduga muncul. Perih. Memicu mata Zitao untuk memanas kembali dan aliran bening meluncur bebas di pipinya.

**Brakk!**

Dengan tenaga yang tesisa Zitao menendang keras bagian privat Sehun menggunakan lututnya lalu mendorongnya. Membuat Pria albino itu terjengkang menabrak meja.

Zitao membenahi sisa kemejanya yang masih melekat dengan peluh dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bajingan! Kau anggap aku pelacur murahan hah?" teriaknya marah. Jangan anggap dia diam saja setelah dilecehkan seperti itu. Dia juga laki-laki dan pantas untuk mempertahankan harga diri. Walaupun dulu mereka sepasang kekasih dan saling menyentuh tapi tidak sekalipun sekasar dan sejauh ini. Dia masih punya etika dan batasan diri tentu saja.

"Berhenti menggangguku karena aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini."

Zitao berdiri dan cepat-cepat pergi menjauh sebelum Sehun pulih dan menerjangnya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengernyit menahan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya.

.

.

.

**Bagh! Bugh!**

Orang-orang itu masih setia memukuli setiap jengkal tubuh lemasnya. Mereka masih semangat mengarahkan tinju ke sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah penuh lebam dan goresan. Erangan kesakitan tidak sekalipun membuat mereka menyerah.

Tidak perlu ragu karena mereka sudah dibayar mahal untuk ini. Menghabisinya hingga tak bersisa.

"Hey... Tidakkah ini cukup? Dia sudah tidak bergerak lagi." ujar salah satunya. Tangannya kanannya berlumuran darah segar hingga menetes di pijakan tanah yang kotor.

"Tapi Bos memerintahkan kita untuk menghabisi pemuda ini. Kita harus menyelesaikannya." balas yang lain cepat. Dia dengan santai mengarahkan balok kayu yang sudah ditempeli darah ke arah punggung seorang pemuda yang diam tidak bergerak.

Bugh!

"Kau gila? Jika dia mati habislah kita. Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum orang lain melihat."

Mereka yang berjumlah 4 orang berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh tinggi besar itu mulai meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Setelah sebelumnya melempar balok kayu dan sapu tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Darah milik dari sesosok tubuh yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Teronggok disudut gang sempit dalam keadaan babak belur dan lebam di sekujur tubuh. Nafasnya terlihat putus-putus dengan cairan merah menggenang di sekeliling tubuhnya.

_Sakit_

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa kerongkongannya seolah terbakar hebat. Matanya mulai mengabur dan dia tahu ini sudah batasnya untuk bertahan. Setetes air mata tanpa disadari meluncur dari sebelah mata kanannya yang sedikit terbuka.

Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mulai merambat naik dan berputar acak di dalam benaknya. Saat dia kecil dan tinggal di panti asuhan sederhana di pinggiran kota. Ketika dia hidup sendirian dan banting tulang setiap hari disaat anak-anak lain seusianya hidup enak dan berkucupan tanpa harus memikirkan beban yang ditanggung.

Lalu saat dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan hidup mandiri dengan pekerjaan dan uang seadanya. Sekolah yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa karena otak pintarnya dan segala sesuatu di hidupnya yang berjalan lurus tanpa tikungan yang berarti. Karena menurutnya hidup menoton terlihat lebih baik daripada membuat masalah yang berakhir dengan merepotkan diri sendiri.

Tapi bukankah kisah hidupnya saat ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan?

Sudah terlalu banyak bumbu tambahan yang membuat ceritanya terlalu memuakkan dan sekarang berakhir miris. Dia hanya cukup tahu diri.

"Uhukk... " dan sepertinya akan berubah tragis sebentar lagi. Matanya sudah memberat dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

Tuhan, bolehkah orang menyedihkan seperti dirinya berharap?

"Ba-baekh-hyunhh..."

Jika diperbolehkan, ijinkan dia untuk sekali lagi melihat orang yang dicintai. Cukup pertemukan mereka untuk menyampaikan hal yang sejak dulu ingin dia ungkapkan. Bolehkah?

'Maaf...'

Ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya bergetar pelan. Tanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

.

.

_**From Baekhyun**_

_**Chanyeol-ah kau dimana sekarang? Maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku tahu ini merepotkan tapi bisakah kau datang menjengukku ke rumah sakit? Lupakan masalah kita karena Aku sangat merindukanmu dan gara-gara kau aku jadi seperti ini. Cepat datang! Kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri lagi hehe. Aku menunggumu Park Chanyeol... Love you :* :***_

.

.

.

Yifan menyusuri lorong apartementnya dalam kebisuan. Langkahnya terlihat tenang dan teratur walau raut wajah lelah dan kalut madih setia terukir jelas. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Dia mengamati lubang kuncinya sejenak lalu mulai memasukkan kunci yang baru di ambilnya dari saku mantel. Pintu terbuka dan kesan pertama yang Yifan tangkap adalah kosong. Sunyi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Padahal segala perabotan masih tertata rapi seperti biasanya.

Dan itu membuatnya yakin jika Zitao belum pulang ke apartement mereka. Bahkan mungkin tidak lagi pulang karena menurutnya Zitao pasti pergi ke tempat Sehun, kekasihnya.

Langkah kaki membawanya masuk lebih dalam dan berhenti ditengah-tengah ruangan. Diam dan mengamati. Dia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat sepenggal memori berputar.

"Nyonya Wu sudah sampai pada batasnya, Yifan. Sedari awal organ penting di dalam tubuhnya terutama jantung, tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Kita memang bisa membantunya bertahan selama ini tapi selebihnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."

Dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Dia ingin menjerit histeris dan meraung sebisanya tapi dia sadar tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Jangankan berteriak, dia berbisik saja sudah tidak mampu lagi.

Tapi jika dia menangis dalam diam, tidak masalah kan? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang mendengar.

Dan tidak akan ada orang yang melihat. Karena dia sendirian. Sedari awal memang seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu berujung fatal. Tidak hanya nyonya Wu yang mengalami kerusakan organ vital dan kelumpuhan kaki tapi kau juga harus rela kehilangan suaramu. Mengertilah. Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti ini. Terimalah kenyataan, Yifan."

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun dan Yifan masih sulit jika harus merelakan semuanya. Membiarkan orang terpentingnya pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dia masih belum siap. Dan tak akan pernah siap.

Ini semua salahnya. Jika dulu Yifan bisa lebih hati-hati kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seandainya dulu dia tidak memaksa ibunya untuk ikut dalam pembukaan gallery barunya, pasti hal buruk bisa dihindari. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal hingga dia sering berfikiran untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

Lebih baik dia saja yang sekarat dan menderita. Bukan malaikat hidupnya. Jangan sosok Ibu yang begitu disayanginya.

'Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...'

Yifan sudah sering mengatakannya dalam kebisuan. Yifan sudah sangat sering memohon. Tapi berapa banyakpun dia menyalahkan diri, waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali.

Berapa banyak sisa waktu yang dia punya?

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan dan jatuh berlutut. Dia mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Terasa hampa, dingin, dan penuh kesunyian.

Dia hanya takut

Takut ditinggalkan

Takut jika dia harus bertahan sendirian

Takut jika dunia mulai menjauh dan membuangnya

Seperti yang Zitao lakukan

Dan dia akan merasakannya _lagi_

.

.

.

Ini adalah rasa kesepian pertamanya semenjak dia terbiasa sendirian. Tanpa figur seorang ayah. Tanpa saudara. Tanpa teman dekat. Tanpa sosok sang terkasih. Dan dia akan benar-benar kesepian jika nanti hidup tanpa malaikat hidupnya.

Tanpa ibunya.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : author tidak ingin banyak komentar. Saya butuh AQ*UA saudara-saudara :3 #sensorgagal**

**Jika ingin membunuh author silahkan jangan... Jangan sungkan-sungkan maksudnya :v **

**Saya pamit dulu. Saya ingin mengisi pasokan aura kebahagiaan(?) untuk fic ini. Jaa nee~ **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak repiew **


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu Zitao kecil sering bermimpi dan berangan. Disaat goresan-goresan murni dan polos masih merasuk jelas di setiap alunan pujangga dunia masa damainya. Berangan kelak dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang berkesan Baik dan penuh dengan imajinatif bahwa dia akan selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Tatatan otaknya merancang sebuah adegan mini dimana dia akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita idaman nan elegan, jatuh cinta tanpa pikir panjang, saling menarik satu sama lain, lalu mengikat janji dan bersama hingga akhir waktu. Terdengar klise dan tanpa tuntutan. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi Zitao sadar hidup tidaklah semudah bayangan harapannya. Hidup tak sekedar bualan kata-kata manis yang dulu pernah dia lantunkan. Hidup itu seperti aliran waktu.

Waktu saat Zitao pernah buta dengan fatamorgana berlandasan cinta sejati. Waktu ketika Zitao pernah tuli saat keberadaan cinta yang lebih menjanjikan memanggilnya dari sisi lain tanpa adanya ego yang mengikuti. Dan waktu saat Zitao mulai menyesal karena telah mengabaikan semua tawaran kebahagiaan tanpa tahu kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat.

Hidup adalah perbaikan. Zitao rela menggadaikan waktunya yang tersisa untuk belajar kembali menghargai setiap prosesnya. Menyusur mundur di setiap jalan yang pernah dilaluinya dengan penuh keegoisan. Zitao ingin memperbaiki segalanya.

Tapi masihkah dia memiliki celah? Masihkah ada harapan untuknya?

Disaat kedua visualnya dengan jelas menangkap sosok Yifan berdiri disana. Di tengah ruangan apartement mereka. Dengan menarik koper besar dan penyangga kayu lukisannya.

Matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Yifan kembali ke 'rumah' mereka. Yifan benar-benar pulang? Tapi untuk apa dia kembali jika hanya untuk pergi? Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri?

Pertahanannya runtuh. Kakinya melemas dan jatuh berlutut di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya mulai tersengal karena rasa sakit yang merambat cepat di dadanya. Dia ingin meraung sepuasnya. Dia ingin merangkak dan memeluk kaki Yifan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sadar jika dia tidak cukup pantas untuk memeluk tubuh pria pirang itu. Setelah apa yang dia sering lakukan dulu.

Tak tahu kah betapa tersiksanya Zitao dengan semua ini? Yifan masih berdiri diam disana. Tapi seolah Zitao makhluk rendahan yang tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuhnya. Merasakannya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena Zitao begitu hina dan kotor? Jika begitu adanya, perbolehkan Zitao untuk sekedar memanggil namanya. Nama yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia utarakan hingga kini. Panggilan yang seharusnya diucapkan sejak dulu.

Bolehkah?

"Wu Yifan." sekali lagi.

"Yifan... " ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

"Yifan-ge..."

Zitao merasakan aliran bening meleleh di pipinya. Dan semakin bertambah banyaknya saat melihat Yifan melepaskan koper dan penyangganya. Pria itu melangkah mendekat dan berdiri sunyi di depannya.

"Jika aku mengatakan maaf, apa kau sudi untuk mengampuniku? "

Hening

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"A-aku tidak tahu diri sekali ya? Orang buruk sepertiku mana pantas untuk di maafkan. Hahaha kau pasti jijik dengan orang hina sepertiku kan, Yifan-ge?"

Lagi lagi hening.

_Tes tes _

"A-aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk memanggil namamu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku memanggilmu dengan benar? Padahal namamu sangat indah untuk diucapkan. Aku memang jahat ya? Hiks.. Hiks... Aku sungguh keterlaluan."

_Tes tes _

"Kau tahu, Yifan-ge? Aku orang yang sangat memalukan sekali. Setelah apa yang aku perbuat padamu, aku justru dengan berani menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu. Hiks.. Bukankah aku menyedihkan? Bahkan sekarang aku mulai memikirkan gege dimanapun aku berada. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan gege saat tidak ada disekitarku, cemas saat gege tidak pulang, menangis saat memikirkan gege telah melupakanku."

Tangan Zitao gemetar dan mulai menyentuh kaki Yifan.

"A-aku ingin menyentuh gege, tapi aku sadar aku tidaklah sepantas itu untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin memeluk gege... Hikss! Tapi aku hanya manusia jahat yang layak untuk dicaci maki. Bo-bolehkah?" pegangannya semakin erat. Seolah takut jika Yifan pergi dan tidak mau melihatnya lagi.

"Gege... Jika aku mengakuinya sekarang, sudahkah terlambat? Ji-jika aku menyesal dan ingin mencobanya lagi dari awal, masihkah ada kesempatan? A-aku... Takut gege menghilang dan meninggalkanku.."

"A-aku..."

_Grepp_

Jika Zitao dipaksa untuk mati sekarang, dia akan sukarela menyerahkannya. Dia merelakan apapun di hidupnya, masa depannya dan waktunya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat dari Yifan. Pelukan yang dari dulu selalu ingin dirasakannya. Penuh ketulusan, rasa aman dan rasa dilindungi. Zitao bersedia tersiksa dan berdarah demi mempertahankan pelukan ini.

Demi Yifan.

Demi senyum seseorang yang dia kasihi yang saat ini memeluknya erat dengan tangan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Tuhan, dia ingin waktunya berhenti.

"Ge, Yi-yifan ge..." Zitao memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan air matanya menetes. Merasakan kehangatan nyata menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Gege... Bolehkah aku menunggumu? A-aku tahu gege masih belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Tapi aku ingin bertahan untuk gege. A-aku akan menebus semuanya demi gege. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gege pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Jadi kumohon... Tetaplah disini, disisiku."

Zitao membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir indah di bibirnya.

Senyum cantik yang begitu menawan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Yifan tidak tahu sejak kapan terakhir kali dia bisa merasa tenang dan nyaman seperti. Perasaan dihargai, dikasihi dan dicintai oleh seseorang selain ibunya. Semua perasaan kesendirian dan kesepian yang sudah sejak dulu bercokol di dadanya mendadak terangkat bebas dan berkurang drastis. Dia seperti punya banyak rencana cerah di masa depan yang nanti ingin dia wujudkan dan realisasikan. Bersama dengan Zitao karena dia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Zitao menyadarkannya bahwa ada seseorang yang bersedia berbagi suka dan duka dengannya kelak. Cukup dengan membayangkannya Yifan merasa itu adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Apalagi dengan melihat Zitao menangis untuknya. Zitao memohon dan berharap padanya. Hal yang tidak pernah Yifan sangka terjadi. Karena dia pernah meyakinkan diri jika Zitao tidak mungkin berpaling bukankah sekarang adalah sebuah pembuktian? Jika Zitao tulus dengannya.

Yifan tersenyum.

Zitao tidak memaksanya ataupun meminta kesempatan. Dia juga tidak memberikan Yifan kesempatan kedua. Zitao hanya ingin menunggu. Dia bersedia bertahan dan menunggu Yifan berapa lama pun waktu yang dibutuhkan. Karena Zitao tahu, Yifan tidak ingin kesempatan baru atau apapun itu. Yang Yifan butuhkan adalah pengertian dan kepastian. Sedangkan Zitao dengan senang hati memberinya ruang untuk bertindak. Semuanya tergantung dengan Yifan nanti.

Bukankah itu terdengar adil?

Yifan lagi-lagi tersenyum disela-sela pelukannya dengan Zitao. Tuhan... Dia ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Mengamati Zitao menjalani hidup dan tinggal bersamanya, melihat senyum dan tawa Zitao mengisi hari-harinya nanti. Mengagumi paras indahnya saat tidur dipelukannya serta diam-diam memuja keelokannya seorang diri. Sungguh, Yifan sudah tidak sabar ingin menjalaninya. Tapi dari semua bayangan membahagiakan itu, Hanya satu hal yang begitu disesalinya hingga kini.

Yifan ingin mengutarakannya langsung.

Dia ingin menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Zitao tanpa sebuah halangan berupa note dan alat tulis. Dia sangat ingin bercerita banyak hal terutama mengatakan betapa Zitao sangat mengagumkan hingga membuatnya jatuh hati, betapa sempurnya sosok Zitao di matanya, dan betapa besarnya Yifan menyimpan cinta padanya.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang begitu penting saat ini. Cukup dengan Zitao menerima dirinya apadanya, Yifan sudah sangat bersyukur.

Untuk sekarang biarkanlah semua berjalan natural seperti ini. Menjalaninya pelan-pelan karena dia maupun Zitao menginginkan awalan baru yang lebih baik. Lebih kuat dan lebih mempercayai satu sama lain. Yifan berharap ini akan berhasil. Sehingga tidak lagi ada kesakitan ataupun tangisan luka karena sebuah kesalahan.

Dia rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Yifan juga bertekat untuk lebih tangguh lagi demi Zitao. Juga demi Ibunya.

Yifan pernah berkata ingin berhenti dan berbalik. Tapi bukan berarti dia sanggup untuk pergi dan menjauh. Karena dia tahu itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi harapan.

Tapi bukankah sekarang dia bisa tenang karena Zitao bersedia menunggu?

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu melepaskannya pelan. Dia tatapi mata hitam Zitao yang sudah sering menghanyutkannya. Permata hitam yang tidak pernah gagal untuk menghipnotisnya.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekat mengurangi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Matanya tetap intens memenjarakan sosok indah didepannya. Semakin dekat dan dia mulai memiringkan kepala dan menutup matanya.

_**Cup**_

Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan didaratkannya pada bibir menggoda milik Zitao. Melumatnya pelan tanpa tuntutan berlebih. Perasan senangnya membuncah saat sadar Zitao membalas ciumannya.

Dan benar-benar menjadi sempurna ketika Zitao menikmati ciuman mereka dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

.

.

.

_Janji memang tidak akan bertahan selamanya_

_Tapi sebuah pengharapan akan selalu dipertahankan jika masih ada kepastian_

.

.

.

"Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa babak belur seperti itu?" raung Yixing dengan gemetaran. Dia mencengkeram ke dua lengan jas dokter yang dipakai pria di depannya. Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat kekasihnya menelepon dan memberitahu jika Chanyeol kritis di rumah sakit. Dia datang dalam keadaan kacau dan panik yang berlebihan. Takut percaya jika yang dimaksud adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai asistent Yifan dan sudah dianggap adik oleh Pria pirang itu.

"Lay... Tenanglah. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya tapi tadi beberapa orang membawanya ke sini sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Maafkan aku, sayang." sang dokter mulai melepas cengkeraman Yixing kemudian memeluknya, memberikan ketenangan.

"Hikss... Suho-hyung. Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu." isaknya pelan. Tatapan nanarnya tertuju ke arah ruangan di depannya. Ruang ICU. Di dalamnya sosok yang sudah dia anggap adik kecil juga tengah berjuang untuk hidup.

"Yixing..."

"Katakan padaku dia baik-baik saja! Kau dokter hebat kan Hyung? Selamatkan dia kumohon..." Suho melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Yixing jatuh terduduk. Aliran bening meleleh melewati pipinya. Tangannya gemetar hebat saat tahu kekasihnya diam tidak menyahut.

Harus bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya dia berbicara terus terang pada Yifan? Pada Zitao juga? Sudah cukup Yixing mengerti beban yang ditanggung Yifan akan kondisi ibunya saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin menambah pikiran Yifan dengan memberitahunya tentang kondisi Chanyeol yang kritis.

Yixing tidaklah setega itu.

Apalagi saat ini yang dia tahu hubungan Yifan dan Zitao tengah memburuk. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Lay dengarkan aku. Hubungi Yifan atau Zitao dan katakan terus terang tentang masalah ini. Mereka harus tahu keadaannya, Lay. Chanyeol perlu dukungan orang-orang terdekatnya." imbuh pria dengan julukan angel smile itu. Dia ikut berjongkok di depan kekasihnya dan mengusap pundaknya lembut. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membantu banyak dan membuat kekasih hatinya menangis.

"Maafkan aku, sayang... Kau tahu jika aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kondisinya sudah terlalu kritis dan keajaiban adalah harapan satu-satunya." lanjutnya lirih. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat mendengar isakan Yixing yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Begitu menyiksa dirinya yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintai si sulung huang.

"H-hyung, aku tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka di tengah kondisi yang sangat buruk seperti ini." tolaknya. Semakin merasa ketakutan dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Dia bingung harus mengambil keputusan seperti apa.

Disaat terdesak seperti sekarang ini Yixing takut salah menempuh langkah.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Lorong rumah sakit begitu sepi dan sunyi. Menjadi saksi bisu saat Yixing terisak semakin keras dengan Suho sekali lagi memeluknya begitu erat.

.

.

.

**Dheg!**

"CHANYEOL...!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin dengan deras menetes dari dahinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat tanpa dia sadari.

Baekhyun dengan liar menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kamar rawat inapnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti seseorang yang telah selesai bekerja berat. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi saat Chanyeol kekasihnya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Ke-kenapa... Ada apa denganku?" dia merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang begitu berat datang melingkupi hatinya. Perasaan gelisah dan tidak enak menjalar hingga ke jantung dan membuatnya berdetak cepat. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit datang seolah merobek detak kehidupannya.

"Chan-chanyeol... " bisiknya di tengah kesunyian. Dia mencengkeram dadanya erat di balik bajunya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia ingin sekali menangis?

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya kemudian memeluknya erat. Sorot matanya berubah sendu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Cepatlah datang."

.

.

.

_"Park Chanyeol, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?!" teriak seorang pemuda manis kepada seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya._

_"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu untuk apa aku menerima pernyataan cintamu?" responnya acuh tak acuh. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut._

_"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Diva di kampus ini."_

_"Aku tidak peduli. Bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin pulang."_

_Baekhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya syok. Yang benar saja. Pemuda yang sudah sejak awal menarik perhatiannya sama sekali tidak tahu jati dirinya? Sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu hidup dimana selama ini?_

_Hutan belantara kah?_

_"Tidak! Aku akan terus mengganggu dan mengikutimu jika kau tidak menerima cintaku." balasnya keras kepala. Pemuda tampan di depannya mendengus kesal._

_"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang berisik sepertimu."_

_"Aku akan berubah, janji. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan. Ku mohon~" katanya dengan wajah memelas yang handal. Matanya menatap penuh harap dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah._

_"Aarghhh baiklah, baiklah... Tapi jangan sering menggangguku. Konsetrasiku beberapa hari ini pecah karena kau terus saja menguntitku." balas Chanyeol menyerah sambil menggerutu._

_"Yey... Chanyeol aku mencintaimu..." teriaknya berlebihan. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar menoleh ke arah mereka berdua._

_"Sungguh... Kau membuatku malu."_

_Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat beranjak pergi. Menulikan diri dari teriakan pemuda manis yang memanggil namanya._

_Tapi tanpa disadari siapapun sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit._

_Tanda dia diam-diam tersenyum tipis._

.

.

.

.

_**I got all I need when i got you and i**_

_**I look around me and see sweet life**_

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Can't stop my heart when you shining in my eyes**_

_**Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_

_**(Flashlight - Jessie J)**_

**T.B.C**

**Note : jangan heran kenapa ada sepenggal lirik lagu diatas karena saya mutar lagu itu berulang-ulang saat mengetik fic ini. Bagaimana? Taoris udah ketemu ya di . Dan aku tidak tahu chap ini ngefeel apa gak. Author ngetiknya sambil ngantuk dan kelaparan. Tuhan... T_T **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak nee~ **

**Sankyuu buat kalian semua yang merespon di chap sebelumnya. Saya terharu... Really :3**

**Paipai~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao (main), Huntao, dll**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** Others**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: ****Hidup bersama selama 2 tahun tidak cukup untuk Yifan membuat sosok Zitao balas menatap dirinya. Padahal di****a hanya ingin Zitao membalas cintanya walau dengan ucapan paling sederhana sekalipun. "Inilah alasanku tidak menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain?"**

**Warning: OOC, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, chara tersakiti dll**

**Silent Love**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap. Hanya terlihat sedikit biasan cahaya dari luar jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Tiupan angin malam melambaikan tirai jendela putih yang berkibar-kibar hingga menimbulkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Menyebar ke seluruh ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok Pria berkulit putih pucat tengah memutar-mutar sesuatu.

Di atas meja kerjanya jika dilihat lebih teliti ada banyak foto-foto bertebaran yang membuat tatanan mejanya menjadi berantakan. Pria itu mulai mengambil salah satunya kemudian tersenyum miring. Terkesan bengis dan dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berani kembali ke sini setelah sekian lama." gumamnya datar. Matanya berkilat ganjil dengan sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia meremas foto yang ada di tangannya kemudian membuangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dengan seringai yang masih terkembang, dia mulai mengambil semua foto yang tersisa dan menyusunnya hati-hati. Seolah takut akan merusaknya.

"Apa kau merindukan 'adik'mu ini, sayang~" lanjutnya santai. Dia berdiri lalu dengan langkah yang angkuh berjalan menuju ke arah balkon. Di tangannya ada banyak foto yang telah dikumpulkan sebelumnya. Matanya mulai mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan langit malam yang begitu gelap, terlihat ganjil.

Apakah akan ada turun hujan?

Dengan tanpa perasaan pria itu langsung membuang foto-foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Mengamati dengan begitu teliti saat semua foto itu terbang menyebar dan jatuh dari ketinggian lantai 2 rumahnya. Ekspresinya tetap datar dengan kilatan mata yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tapi jika ditilik lebih dalam, ada sebuah kilatan luka dan sakit yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pantulan mata. Selama lebih dari 20 menit dia masih saja berdiri diam tidak bergerak di sana. Sampai sebuah cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Dia mendongak.

"Hujan ya?" bisiknya dalam keheningan malam. Tapi setelahnya tidak ada tanda-tanda tetesan air yang mengikuti. Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada air. Langitnya tetap hitam dan sunyi.

_Bukan hujan_

Tangannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh sebelah pipinya.

Lalu kenapa pipinya basah?

Dia mengusapnya pelan lalu memandanginya sejenak. Hembusan angin malam menyambutnya. Tubuhnya tanpa diduga menggigil kedinginan dan tangannya mulai gemetar. Dia jatuh berlutut lalu menarik kedua kakinya mendekat hingga merapatkannya pada dada.

Dia... Kedinginan.

Dia butuh kehangatan.

Dia memerlukan sentuhan dan pelukan.

Dia... Ingin Zitao

_Tapi akankah bisa?_

Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Tatapannya memandang lurus tanpa berkedip. Terlihat kosong.

Lagi. Dia merasakan aliran hangat meluncur melewati pipinya.

Ini bukan hujan kan? Tidak ada hujan yang jatuh hanya tetesan kecil dan terasa hangat.

Lalu apa?

Dadanya sesak tiba. Sebuah memory yang sempat terkubur dalam-dalam langsung menyeruak keluar. Dadanya seperti dihimpit ratusan batu membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas dengan benar. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat memory itu seolah berputar acak, lambat tapi begitu tajam. Membuatnya mual dan pusing secara bersamaan.

_"Hey, siapa namamu? Aku baru tahu jika paman Oh mempunyai putra yang hampir seumuran denganku."_

_"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau kenal ayahku?"_

_"Tentu saja. Menurutku dia pria yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Kau beruntung memiliki ayah yang begitu hebat, Sehun-ah."_

_"Begitukah?"_

**Tolong hentikan**

_"Kau di sini lagi? Menunggu siapa?"_

_"Ah Sehun-ah, aku menunggu ibuku. Dia berkata ingin menjemputku di taman tapi sampai sekarang tak kunjung datang."_

_"Sendirian?"_

_"Aku tidak punya saudara karena aku anak tunggal. Rumahku sering kosong, membuatku kesepian."_

**Berhentilah! Kumohon...**

_"Aku ingin memiliki ayah, Sehun-ah. Aku iri denganmu yang punya ayah dan ibu yang begitu menyayangimu."_

_"Tapi aku tidaklah seberuntung itu. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak dilahirkan di keluarga Oh."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

**Berhenti sekarang!**

**Tolong...**

_"Kita akan selalu bertemu di taman ini kan, hyung?"_

_"Hyung? Kau memanggilku hyung?"_

_"Tentu saja. Kita sudah seperti saudara kan?"_

_"Aku sangat senang, Sehun-ah."_

**Nyut**

Pria itu merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Semakin meringkuk kedinginan saat tetesan air mulai jatuh membasahi rambut dan pakaiannya.

Kali ini benar-benar Hujan.

Langit di atas sana telah menangis.

Seolah menemani seorang Oh Sehun dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Zitao berlari tergesa-gesa melewati koridor demi koridor di sebuah rumat sakit. Wajah mereka panik, takut bercampur khawatir terutama Yifan yang saat ini raut wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. Langkah mereka terdengar begitu terburu-buru melupakan jika sekarang berada di sebuah bangunan yang diharuskan menciptakan suasana tenang dan tertib.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah sampai di tempat tujuan secepatnya jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan terjadi.

Ruang ICU

Yifan langsung menghampiri dua orang pria lain yang tengah duduk tidak jauh dari ruangan tujuan. Mereka tampak kelelahan. Kedua orang itu serempak menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran Yifan dan Zitao.

"Gege, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zitao cepat. Dia melangkah mendekati Yixing yang tampilannya tampak kacau dan berantakan. Wajahnya pucat disertai dengan mata yang bengkak karena banyak menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk adiknya erat.

"Chan-chanyeol..." jawabnya lirih. Membuat Yifan dan Zitao langsung merasakan perasaan ganjil yang menyesakkan.

"Dia koma." lanjut Suho pelan.

**Deg**

Yifan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Pandangannya berubah tidak fokus dan hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja datang merambati punggungnya. Dia mundur kebelakang kemudian jatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah koridor.

"Apa maksudmu, Suho-hyung." ujar Zitao gemetar. Dia melepaskan pelukan Yixing kemudian berdiri di depan Suho. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua pundak pria berseragam dokter tersebut.

"A-apa yang hyung katakan sebenarnya." lanjutnya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Keadaannya sangat kritis dan kami para dokter sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Zitao membatu. Tangannya tiba-tiba sedingin es. Matanya memanas dan setetes aliran hangat turun melewati pipinya. Dia seolah berdiri sendirian disana. Tanpa adanya suara dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dingin dan begitu sepi.

Matanya mulai bergerak tidak fokus saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya melihat Yifan berdiri dan langsung menonjok pipi Suho. Dan masih saja berdiri kaku melihat Yixing mendekat untuk melerai mereka berdua.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

"Hyung. Kau bercanda kan?" katanya nyaris berbisik. Semakin merasa sesak ketika melihat Yifan begitu frustasi dan tampak rapuh tengah mengguncang bahu Suho keras. Tapi tatapannya seolah mengatakan jika dia marah campur kecewa.

_Zitao tahu_

Yifan pasti tidak suka saat Suho berbicara pesimis seperti itu. Tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter berkata demikian?

Chanyeol pasti sembuh. Benar, dia pasti akan sadar dan kembali kepada mereka. Pasti.

"Sudahlah, hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Yixing kalut mengetahui bahwa pertengkaran itu akan terus berlanjut jika tidak dihentikan. Tangannya bergerak menahan tubuh Yifan dan tangannya yang lain mencoba mendorong tubuh Suho untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"Gege..." panggil Zitao lirih. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu melangkah mendekati Yifan. Tatapannya tampak sendu melihat Yifan membalikkan badannya dan berdiri diam. Dia bergerak semakin dekat lalu memeluk dari belakang tubuh tegap tapi terlihat begitu rapuh tersebut.

_Grep_

"Menangislah, Yifan-ge. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat. Aku akan menutupimu." bisik Zitao pelan. Tubuh Yifan bergetar kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membalas pelukan itu erat dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Zitao.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu, ingat? Aku di sini, Yifan-ge. Kau tidak sendirian." lanjutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Yifan lembut saat dirasa lehernya mulai basah karena sesuatu.

_Yifan menangis_

Pria yang dikenalnya begitu kuat dan tangguh itu menjadi sangat lemah jika sudah berurusan dengan orang yang disayanginya. Yifan menganggap Chanyeol seorang adik, begitu juga Zitao. Semuanya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika ditinggal pergi seseorang yang dikasihi.

Tanpa persiapan

Tanpa kenangan terakhir yang membahagiakan

Dan juga...

Tanpa salam perpisahan

.

.

.

"Apa Chanyeol belum ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun untuk yang ke sembilan kalinya hari ini. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan menggeret tiang infusnya dan menatap dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi yang menjaga pintu kamar ruang rawat inapnya.

Dua orang itu saling pandang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya serempak. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Apa dia tidak membacanya?" lanjutnya sendu. Dia bergerak untuk keluar saat mereka berdua mencegat jalannya.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi tuan Sehun melarang anda untuk keluar dari sini." ujar salah satunya. Baekhyun mendengus jengkel.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, begitu? Minggir. Atau kalian akan benar-benar menyesal nantinya." responnya jengah. Dia melanjutkan langkah dan lagi-lagi mereka menghalanginya.

"Kalian keras kepala sekali ya? Aku hanya ingin pergi ke taman. Aku bisa benar-benar gila jika terkurung terus di ruangan terkutuk ini." jelasnya mulai emosi. Dia memandangi mereka dengan tajam nan menusuk.

"Tapi ini perintah tuan Sehun."

"Dan ini juga perintah dariku, bodoh. Minggir kalian berdua."

Mereka berdua saling menatap lagi seolah menimbang-nimbang lalu setelahnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan-jangan lama. Kami tidak mau tuan Sehun tahu dan memecat kami."

Baekhyun mencibir lalu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, idiot." bisiknya sinis. Dia dengan gampangnya berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret tiang infusnya. Melewati koridor demi koridor yang tampak sedikit sepi dan tentram. Jelas saja ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit Swasta yang begitu terkenal di Seoul. Tidak heran jika segala peraturan tata tertib begitu dijunjung tinggi untuk kenyamanan pasien dan para pengunjung.

"Wahh... Tamannya indah sekali." kagumnya begitu menginjakkan kaki di taman yang sepi. Matanya berbinar saat pandangannya jatuh pada kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah taman. Dengan semangat dia berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri disampingnya. Senyumnya perlahan pudar saat mengetahui dia begitu kesepian saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau ada di mana sekarang?" bisiknya murung. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh air kolam yang terasa dingin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanku kan?" matanya terpaku pada ikan-ikan kecil yang ada di kolam. Sebuah memory lama tiba-tiba muncul.

.

_"Chanyeol...! Aku dapat ikannya." teriak Baekhyun semangat. Dia mulai menarik alat pancingnya dengan begitu kuat. Tidak jauh darinya Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah mengejek._

_"Mana mungkin? Sudahlah, akui saja kekalahanmu. Taruhan dimenangkan olehku karena mendapat 3 ekor ikan. Dan kau... Belum mendapatkan satupun, Byun Baekhyun." ejeknya terdengar remeh. Mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun mencibir lalu memicingkan matanya._

_"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan kita dan mengalahkanmu." teriaknya. Dia semakin antusias menarik alat pancingnya lalu..._

_"Pfftt AHAHAHAHAHA... Kau memancing sebuah kain bekas? Bagus sekali sayang~" tawa Chanyeol membahana. Baekhyun merah padam karena malu._

_"Diam..!"_

_"Baiklah, baiklah... Karena kau kalah taruhan, kau yang harus menyiapkan kayu bakar dan memasak ikannya." ujar Chanyeol sambil masih menahan tawanya._

_Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu begitu saja melempar alat pancingnya. Ngambek sepertinya._

_"Iya iya tuan Park Chanyeolku tersayang..." balasnya sambil menggerutu. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihatnya._

.

Baekhyun tersentak kembali ke realita. Ponsel yang ada di saku baju pasien yang dikenakannya bergetar pelan. Dia merogoh benda pipih tersebut dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu membuka pesan tersebut. Setelahnya ponsel yang ada ditangannya terjatuh bebas dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar hebat tanpa bisa di cegah.

Matanya memanas dan disusul lelehan cairan bening, setetes lalu beberapa tetes...

"Chanyeol, hikkss..."

.

.

.

_**Maaf Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol tidak bisa datang untuk menjengukmu. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena memang sepertinya tidak akan bisa. Sekarang dia tengah koma, Baekhyun-ah. Dia sedang berjuang sendirian di sini. Aku mohon datanglah ke rumah sakit pusat Seoul, dia bertahan menunggumu datang. Sekali lagi kumohon... Ini demi Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah.**_

.

.

.

Zitao masih tetap bertahan di posisinya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya seolah kaku dengan mata memandang lurus obyek didepannya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Suara alat pengukur jantung-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya bunyi di dalam ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Raut wajah yang awalnya kosong berubah sendu. Matanya bergerak mengamati berbagai selang yang menempel di tubuh yang terlihat sangat pucat. Dia yakin jika nanti selang itu dicabut, tubuh di depannya tidak akan bertahan.

Siapa orang yang tega membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Orang itu sama halnya dengan jelmaan iblis yang berani melukai pemuda yang begitu baik seperti dirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah... Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." bisiknya parau. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu saat dia merasakan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

"Bangunlah, jika kau bangun kau bisa puas menghinaku seperti sebelumnya. Kau bilang kau tidak sudi jika hyung-mu memilih untuk bersama dengan orang brengsek sepertiku. Maka dari itu, bangunlah... Demi Yifan-ge dan kekasihmu." lanjutnya dengan beberapa tetesan bening turun dari mata cantiknya.

"Apa kau tidak cemas meninggalkan Yifan-ge sendirian? Dia akan kesepian tanpa dirimu, Chanyeol-ah. Dan Baekhyun, dia pasti sangat sedih melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Dia begitu mencintaimu."

Zitao tahu dia seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri sedari tadi. Tapi hal ini sangat perlu untuk kemajuan Chanyeol. Dia yakin alam bawah sadar Chanyeol pasti mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia ingin Chanyeol mengerti jika dia tidak sendirian. Masih banyak orang-orang di dunia ini yang begitu menyayangi dan mengasihinya sepenuh hati. Dia tidak perlu menyerah untuk kesakitan ini. Zitao sangat berharap Chanyeol bisa bertahan karena dia tahu Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang kuat.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah berubah dan mulai memperbaiki diri. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk hyung-mu. Dan aku juga ingin memulai awal yang baik denganmu, Chanyeol-ah... kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar yang harmonis kelak. Kau mau kan?" Zitao dengan gemetar menggenggam jari-jari tangan Chanyeol yang begitu dingin dan pucat. Dia takut jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Aku sangat ingin melihatmu di hari-hari bahagiaku nanti. Kau merestui hubunganku dengan Yifan-ge, kan? Kau juga harus datang di acara pernikahanku nanti. Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun darimu." genggaman tangannya dipererat.

Isakannya mulai terdengar keras.

"Hikkss jadi kumohon, kembalilah..."

.

.

.

Yifan saat ini tengah berada di flat sederhana milik Chanyeol untuk mengemasi beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Dia tersenyum miris saat mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat menginap di sini untuk menenangkan diri. Masih segar diingatannya bahwa mereka banyak melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan berdua. Memasak dan makan bersama sambil bercanda, menonton acara bola hingga larut malam, saling berbagi cerita pengalaman dengan Yifan sebagai pihak pasif dan menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik. Serta masih banyak lagi kegiatan lain yang dilakukan layaknya mereka saudara kakak adik yang begitu akrab.

Yifan menghela nafas lalu menutup kedua matanya, berrmaksud untuk menenangkan diri. Ini bukan saatnya untuk merengek dan bersikap lemah, orang-orang yang disayanginya membutuhkan Yifan untuk bertahan. Dia harus bisa menghadapi semua ujian ini jika ingin melihat semua orang terkasihnya hidup bahagia.

Ya, dia harus tangguh untuk mereka.

_Drrtt drrtt _

Yifan membuka matanya lalu merogoh saku celananya. Ada panggilan masuk? Sejak kapan dia bisa menerima sebuah panggilan? Dia hanya bisa mendengar saja kan?

Dia semakin bingung saat menyadari panggilan yang masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"..."

_**"Yifan, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menghubungimu. Aku dokter Jung, ingat? Dokter yang sudah menangani ibumu dua tahun belakangan ini. Maaf karena aku tahu kabar ini akan mengejutkanmu nantinya."**_

_Hening_

"..."

_**"Apa kau sibuk? Bisa datang ke rumah sakit segera? Ini soal Ibumu, dia... sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti, Yifan. Maaf, kami tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya lebih lama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ak-"**_ **tuttt tuuutt**

**Prak!**

Ponselnya jatuh berserakan di depan kakinya. Pandangannya mendadak kosong dengan lelehan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

_Tuhan maha adil kan?_

_Tapi kenapa seolah 'Dia' begitu membenci Yifan?_

_Katakan!_

_Apa Yifan tidak pantas untuk sedikitpun bahagia?_

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note: Maafkan saya jika chap. Ini kurang sesuatu. Author lagi gak enak badan soalnya T_T. Dan lagi si dedek (teman chat) entahlah itu dari kemarin2 nanyain mulu lanjutan fic ini. Noh udah! -_- **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk chap ini~ **

**Salam hangat dan penuh cinta #huekk -dari author :v**

**See u paipai~**


End file.
